Beware the Perils of Online Dating
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Bartleby Montclair creates an online dating service with the intention of getting his godfather to stop the fighting, thinking to redirect his energy to something more positive. Will it work? Will his godfather find someone special to spend the remainder of his life with? Will this bring the war to an end or is Bartleby just an eternal optimist?
1. Prologue

The Perils of Online Dating

Prologue

Dr. Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik was often called a joyless man by his peers. He knew it was true. There was very little in his life that made him happy. Losing his wife and unborn child just a short few weeks had left him broken.

The only happiness in his life was the young mink sitting at the computer desk in front of him. "And what is this you asked me to come to look at, Bartleby?" He asked curiously at the program that was pulling up.

Bartleby smiled. "It's an online dating service that I developed. It's so people can meet and get to know each other a little before taking the step to meet in person. There's also a bit of a gaming mode where you and the other person can play games together."

Robotnik sighed and rolled his eyes. "Boy, I don't need you to set me up." He said sharply.

The aristocrat jumped a bit at his bark and he pulled it in. "I know, I just wanted to show you, Uncle… To let you test it out…" He looked down as he stood up from the chair.

The old man groaned and nodded. "Fine, what do I do?" He sat down and followed the instructions for creating a profile.

Bartleby smiled. "Once you've created your handle and password, you'll be directed to a questionnaire and then you'll be connected with all the profiles that are compatible. You'll have your pick of eligible ladies."

After several minutes, the despot had created his handle; JulianR and was looking over the possible matches. Suddenly, the computer began binging and an envelope flashed. "What does that mean?"

The mink laughed. "That means someone sent you a message because your profile was compatible with theirs."

Robotnik clicked the flashing envelope. "Hmm, LoisL, thirty-eight, so two years younger. Long, brown hair, species, dachshund. Interesting… Could have possibilities." He had done the same, as he didn't want anyone to know that he was trying online dating. "Hmm, LoisL challenges you to a game of Chess… Okay…" He clicked the _yes_ button and the game launched. "Good choice making Chess one of the games."

Bartleby smiled. "I know it's one of your favorites and it's a classic game. And you can chat as you play. Sally Acorn actually helped me with this. That's why I was out of town last month. We were running a beta test." He said but his godfather didn't answer as he got engrossed in both the game and the conversation for the supposed woman on the other end of the internet.

AN: So Robotnik has been introduced to online dating. Will Bartleby be able to help his godfather find a girlfriend? What effect will a girlfriend have on the war?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LoisL turned out to be a bust after she turned out to be a really sore loser when she lost at chess but almost immediately after her, another option popped up. Robotnik couldn't help getting into it. He let Bartleby give him the address for the website so he could continue at his leisure.

The second woman wasn't a hit when she started sending weird photos of herself but this third woman, Aneela from Acorn Harbor, was promising. "How long have you lived in Acorn?" He asked via the chat engine as they played a round of chess.

"Oh, about twenty years or so. I used to live in Mobotropolis before it became Robotropolis. But after my husband died, I moved to get a fresh start… Good move, how did you manage to check me three ways." A laughing-face emoji appeared on the screen as he examined his move.

Robotnik laughed. She was the first not to get mad when he beat several times. He didn't believe in letting someone win. "So I did. I'm sorry about your husband. I'm a widower myself. My wife… she died in childbirth."

"That's awful… I'm sorry… Did… how did… I'm sorry, I'm nervous. My friends actually got me into this. How did you…" Each phrase came rapid-fire as if she was afraid to ask the question.

Robotnik nodded and typed. "Sometimes I think I'm fine and I've healed but other times it feels like my head is going a hundred miles an hour. I know what you mean. My godson introduced me because he was worried about me." It was intriguing to talk to someone who knew what he was going through.

"So, um, what do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked him as they started a new game.

The man considered his answer and started typing. "Well, this is quickly becoming a new obsession but otherwise, I like to…" The man realized to his shock that other than robotics and mechanics, he had no other hobbies. He quickly deleted part of the statement so it read simply, "Well this is quickly becoming a new obsession. What about you?"

They talked until late in the night when the moon was starting to come up over the horizon and continued into the early morning hours when a knock came at his door. "Sire! The new devices for hunting down members of the resistance need your approval." The wolf's voice grated into his ears.

Robotnik looked at his clock and out the window and typed. "I can't believe it, we've been playing and talking all night." When Sleet called into the room again, he shouted aloud. "I'll be there in a minute, Sleet! Meet me there." He heard the bing to indicate she had responded.

"Wow, neither can I. I've got to get to work. I'm a waitress." She sent another laughing face. "Will you be on tonight do you think?"

Robotnik considered it. Both nights he'd tried this it was with two different women. But he didn't like either of those women. This woman was different. He wanted to get to know her better. He typed back. "I think I can arrange to be on tonight. And we can play a different game if you like…" He promised. "I usually end my workday at about seven. See you then?"

"Seven it is. I look forward to it." A smiley face appeared. It was the first time a woman had sort of smiled at him in years. He reread her profile as she went offline and he quickly hit the favorite and notification buttons.

* * *

He finally joined Sleet in the hangar. "We did as you said, sire. All based on your original design of the predator but on a smaller scale. Best of all, its systems are impenetrable, that hedgehog princess won't be hacking in again. We will capture many resistance members with this. And… do you see Dingo all the way out there on that roof over there." He pointed to one of the towers of the palace and hit a button, sending it out of the hangar. Robotnik had to hold onto the computer console for balance as the plane sped out and returned just thirty seconds later with the jackal. "It can easily outrun Sonic the Hedgehog."

Robotnik laughed. "Yes! This is just what we need! Capture that hedgehog and his siblings! Bring them to me and your reward will be without measure." He vowed. He would finally roboticize the hedgehogs and Robotropolis will be his without anyone to challenge him. And Aneela could be his queen. He was sure she would jump at that over remaining a mere waitress. If things continued on so well.

"Pardon me for asking sir, but are you well?" Sleet's voice cut into his fantasy.

Robotnik blinked and realized he had zoned out. "What do you mean, Sleet?" He demanded.

Sleet sweated as he considered whether or not to speak. Dingo, however, had no filter and replied. "Well, you kind of got a silly-looking grin on your face. And it looks like you didn't sleep last night."

Robotnik swallowed. "If you must know, I have found a friend to talk with online. Bartleby introduced me to a new website that he and a friend of his, devised. Naturally, he wanted me to try it out. To see if I wanted to endorse it, obviously."

"A friend? What's the website?" He asked. "And when you say, friend…" Sleet shook his head quickly. "You know what, nevermind. I don't want to know."

Robotnik growled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. Yes, it's a dating website but this woman is not a prospective lover but an intellectual equal with whom I can engage in the thrilling thrust and parry of verbal jousting. Her name is Aneela."

Sleet nodded. "Well, good luck with that sire." He considered it. If it could find someone for his bastard of a boss, then it should be able to find someone for him as well. "Can I ask how it works?"

"Well, you sign up for a monthly fee, although of course, Bartleby gave me my membership for free since it was the only way he was going to get me to try it out. You fill out a questionnaire and you're given a selection of people who are compatible with your profile." He explained. "We spent last night playing chess, that was it. The conversation was riveting."

"Do you know what she even looks like?" He asked logically. He didn't want to ask questions but his mouth would not stop.

The scientist shook his head. "It's all anonymous at the start. We're just getting to know each other. I don't know what she looks like and Aneela is just a nickname. And no, she doesn't know who I am either." He looked at the plane and thought about the question she had asked him. This was literally all his spare time consisted of. Fighting the resistance, day and night. Hunting the hedgehogs. "Sleet, keep working on this. I must go to the library." He left. Hopefully, his library would have ideas for new hobbies. His conversation with Aneela made it painfully obvious. He needed to get a life.

* * *

Sonia was intrigued when Bartleby sent her the website. She supposed he had devised it as a way to manage his loneliness. He never stopped trying to get her back and he refused to find anyone else, no matter how much she insisted he needed to in their emails back and forth. She loved him so much but it just wasn't possible. Maybe she needed to find someone else first, then he would know she was serious. She filled out the questionnaire and she wasn't surprised when he was one of the people the site found her compatible with. She recognized his BMontclair easily. She wanted terribly to send him a message but managed to resist the temptation. She looked through the other profiles until an envelope flashed on her screen.

"Hmmm, hello Blondie…" She typed back at the messenger. "It's nice to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, PinkDiamond. Would you like to play a friendly game of Canasta?"

Sonia smiled. "I love Canasta!" She clicked the yes button when the request popped up.

"So do I. My caregiver taught me how to play when I was growing up." The message screen expanded to create a playing field as each player was dealt out fifteen cards.

Sonia took her turn, happily claiming a red three from the top of the deck and seeing it immediately meld for her points. "Awww, that's sweet. My adopted mother taught me how to play and I used to play with my ex all the time."

"Oh, your ex? I hope things ended amicably…" The text said as Blondie made his play, melding three four's and a joker.

"Yeah, amicably enough… though I miss him a lot… You know, I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this…" Sonia said as she thought about Bartleby. "I'm just not ready to date again. Not yet. But maybe we can just play as friends."

"I can understand that. Don't worry, I won't expect anything more than friendship…" He replied. "I promise…"

AN: I shouldn't need to say it but I'm going to. If you decide to online date, be leery. What hobbies do you think would suit Robotnik that isn't robotics or shop related?

How to read the dialogue.

Regular: Either normal dialogue, or the POV character's typed and sent message  
Italics: The person on the other side of the computer.

Bold: POV character typing but not sent messages, until the POV message is regular, it can be changed.


	3. Chapter 2

Beware the Perils of Online Dating

Chapter 2

When Robotnik signed onto the website that night, as promised, he was further disturbed that he could find nothing in his libraries about simple hobbies. All his library had was the most up to date information on robotic engineering and similar work. But that was his work. That was his passion. Surely, he had other things that he enjoyed outside of his work.

He shrugged it off, determined not to give up. He was Dr. Robotnik. He did not give up on anything. He would find a life outside of these four walls just like one day, Queen Aleena would capitulate to him and he would get the joy of roboticizing her and her children. Bartleby would simply have to understand that in war, there were casualties and his fiance knew what she was signing up for.

When the website booted up, he was surprised by an email marked From BMontclair. Welcome to a new feature of Life Connections… Create an avatar and control your character in a simulated world and date virtually in a wide variety of shops. Online shopping and ordering available.

Robotnik nodded. "Good thinking, Bartleby…" He said though he knew his business partner could have thought of it too. He took a few minutes to create an avatar, considering his character. He couldn't have anyone recognizing him in the avatar form. After several minutes, he approved his slightly leaner version of himself. Instead of a bald head, he had a handsome swath of deep brown hair cascading down his back and fair skin. He had always envied Albern his long hair. Under his roman nose was a small caterpillar of a mustache but with that mustache was a goatee. He was surprised that all of the avatars were human. He assumed the human element provided anonymity. Species class was an identifier after all. And he could use the feature without the human element giving him away. He knew Bartleby had devised this for his sake. The boy worried about him so unnecessarily. Perhaps he should try to find some way to spare the girl.

A few minutes after entering the virtual world and proceeding through a brief tutorial about how to interact with it, he heard a knock at the door. At first, he thought it was his bedroom door until he realized it was the game. He opened the door to an average size woman. Her hair was a shiny platinum pixie cut with icy purple highlights. "Julian?" The avatar spoke in what he supposed was a prerecorded voice.

He typed in response and nodded when the avatar of himself spoke. "Aneela?" The programming was exquisite.

"Yeah, it's me. This new feature is awesome and I love the houses. I can't wait until mine starts growing." She giggled and he found her innocent joy alluring. If she knew who he was, would she be so calm? "Did you have a good day at work?"

He sighed. "Actually, I ended up not doing any work today. I took a personal day to evaluate a few things about my job." He said honestly. He had his avatar walk into the kitchen and pour virtual glasses of wine for them. She followed him.

"Oh… I hope everything's alright?" She asked with concern he wasn't used to receiving from anyone other than Bartleby.

He sipped his wine now. "It's nothing serious, I just realized that I have no life outside of work. When you asked me what I liked to do and I couldn't answer, it troubled me a bit." Why was it so easy to be open with this woman? He barely knew her, yet talking to her was so easy.

Aneela nodded. "I know what you mean. I know what it is to lose yourself in your work. But you know, that could be a start. Hopefully, you get into a career because you enjoy the work involved. If you really want something else, maybe ask yourself what it is about your job that you like and try something that gives you the same rewards or maybe even polar opposite rewards."

The middle-aged man nodded as he listened to her advice. That made sense. However, he froze when she asked. "What do you do?"

"Um… I… well… You know I live in Robotropolis. I'm… an engineer. I am a journeyman working for Dr. Robotnik." He explained.

Aneela didn't move for several minutes beyond the animation cycle of her sitting and drinking wine. Suddenly, her avatar vanished. He kicked himself. Somehow, he knew his name would drive her away even with his excuse. A few minutes later as he meandered about the game, the doorbell rang and he hurried to open it. "I am so sorry, my system froze up. I had to restart my computer." She explained.

Robotnik felt relief that he didn't expect. He had been prepared to write off the whole thing from that point on. "I was afraid you had…"

Aneela shook her head. "So, you said you work for Dr. Robotnik as a journeyman? Do I remember correctly?" When he nodded, she smiled. "Well, I've heard of him, that must be very interesting. If engineering is your passion, he's certainly knowledgeable in that area."

The man sat back in his computer chair. He wasn't expecting that. He wasn't blind or deaf. He knew people despised him. Rarely did they credit him with at least knowledge in his field. "Yes, he is very knowledgeable."

"What is he like? As a teacher? Does he treat you well?" She asked.

There it was, the distrust of the despot. "Why would you assume he didn't?" He asked her, curiously.

"Well, don't take offense, but I've heard that as knowledgeable as he is, he is also very cruel to his people." She said. "Is that untrue?"

Robotnik thought about it. Was he cruel to his people? He didn't think he was. He was simply trying to promote proper behavior and protect them from themselves. "He is strict on them. He doesn't tolerate crime of any kind. He's trying to protect them."

Aneela seemed to consider her words. "But his people are miserable. He won't allow them to have music or fun in his attempt to protect them. They're not citizens, they're subjects, even serfs. And if they so much as sneeze wrong, he roboticizes them and turns them into literal slaves. At least that is what I hear." Robotnik thought about her words and looked into a nearby mirror. He was about to counter her when she continued. "And… a wise man once said, anyone who prefers safety to liberty, deserves neither. Not to mention, he makes a lot of extra work for himself that way. It's a wonder he hasn't had a heart attack by this point." The woman laughed. She put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry if I've offended you…"

Robotnik sighed as he thought of how to answer. Was she speaking the truth? She had no reason to lie to him. She didn't even know who he was. "You haven't. I haven't seen any of those things but…"

She nodded. "Keep in mind, I'm only telling you what I've heard. For all I know, it's a case of malcontents. I'm a waitress, I hear everything."

"I'll keep my eyes open, see what I find about the matter." He promised her. He would do just that. He spent so much time in his palace or on his plans for the hedgehogs. He knew he was hated but he never took the time to think about why. Maybe he should. "Shall we play a game?" He asked, diverting the conversation. "Did you have a good day at work?" He opened up a game of gin rummy.

Aneela took a moment to answer, presumably considering her first move of the game since he dealt. "Pass…" The text box popped up before her chat followed. "I did. I made some pretty good tips. The diner is always hopping in the morning."

Sonia sat outside of the safehouse, reading a letter from her mother. They corresponded often but it was rarely pleasant. Dearest, I received your letter. I do know that this is very hard for you. It's hard for everyone. Sacrifices must be made for change to happen. I'm sorry. Besides, the young man is not really the best choice for you as it is. He's a coward and a spoiled brat. You think you would be happy with him now but you are ten times the person he is and you would eventually tire of him. I insist you give up on this endeavor, I simply cannot endorse your relationship. She wiped her eyes. Her mother would never let her be with Bartleby. She had a clear choice in front of her. She could keep up the fight, have her brothers and her mother and one day rule a free Mobotropolis. Or she could abandon the fight and selfishly choose her own love. She hated having to always be the unselfish one but what else could she do. It was either her or her people. She couldn't punish her people.

In her anguish, she didn't see the small Predator growing close to her.

AN: Will Sonia be caught? Will Aneela be able to reach through Robotnik's delusions of grandeur?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Robotnik chuckled to himself as he beat Aneela in their game. "Would you prefer a different game next?" He asked as he saw the moon coming up. It had been an hour since they sat down.

"We can. There's a board-style game called SimuReal. It looks like you go around the board buying lots and improving them and collecting rent from the other players." She typed back.

He was about to click yes to the invite that popped up to let him view the game details when a knock came at the door. "Sire! We caught one of the hedgehogs!"

The despot grinned wickedly and he called back. "Terrific! Take her to the roboticizer room and wait for me. Do nothing until I get there." He heard the bell ring to indicate Aneela was waiting for him and he froze. He typed out. "I need to get off. There's an emergency with one of my projects." He lied.

"Oh no!" Her reply came. "Well, should I stay on? I have nothing else to do. I can wait."

Robotnik was surprised. She would wait for him? He typed slowly. "Yes… I won't be long…" he went to the roboticizer room where Sonia was struggling against Dingo's iron grip.

"Let go of me, you blockhead!" She fought as hard as she could but could not get free. "My brothers will be here soon. You know they won't let you roboticize me."

Sleet stepped forward and offered Robotnik a crumpled letter. "We found this in her hands. It's a letter from Queen Aleena."

Robotnik looked at Sonia. "Then you must know where she is…" He unfolded the letter carefully so as not to tear it.

"Well, I don't, Buttnik! Hey! Don't read that! It's private!" She cried out in vain. "It's between me and my mother and has nothing to do with you."

He read the letter. "I assume she's referring to Bartleby?" When she refused to answer him, he took her silence as a yes. "Drop her, Dingo." He knew he didn't need to order him to be gentle. The jackal had a crush on the girl. "Come with me." He ordered. "Sleet, fetch us some tea, please. We will be in my sitting room."

Sleet bowed, knowing better than to question the man. Dingo looked at her. "Sorry if I hurt ya, Sonia."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you didn't hurt me, but sheesh!" She followed Robotnik out of curiosity more than anything. What was the bastard up to?

The sitting room was mainly a deep red, lined with walls of bookshelves. She looked at one of the titles. "War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy, The Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien. I've never heard of them."

"That's because your father banned all works by humans. The first tome is a book written in the novel chronicles the French invasion of Russia and the impact of the Napoleonic era on Tsarist society through the stories of five Russian aristocratic families. Portions of an earlier version, titled The Year 1805, were serialized from 1865 to 1867, then published in its entirety in 1869." He chuckled at her expression at the volunteered information. Acorn City, the capital of Grevillea, has a wealth of knowledge preserved from those days because they are not a city of bigots."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "We are not a city of bigots. You haven't been a very good example of a human, so don't even act like a victim. Don't even try it!"

He directed her to a chair while Sleet wheeled in a tray with the fixings for a proper tea service. "Ooo, you made your victoria sandwich cake with the nice, big strawberries." He cut himself a large piece and ate greedily, chewing with his mouth wide open and drinking his tea with disgustingly loud slurps. "Sleet is talented in the kitchen which makes up for his incompetence at his job." He said snidely, earning a growl of indignation.

Sonia watched the wolf stomp out. "If you didn't treat him like he was lower than the gum on your shoe, he might work harder. Though seriously, since working harder means capturing my brothers next, don't be in any hurry to do that."

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Do you know why I despise you. You particularly? Your brothers are a mere nuisance that I will deal with, in time. But you, I despise. Because you hurt Bartleby."

The hedgehog princess rolled her eyes back at him. "I hurt Bartleby? No, I broke up with him to protect him."

"You jilted him a month before your wedding! He was broken-hearted and humiliated!" He snapped at her. "But… if I read this correctly, it sounds as though you still want to marry him. So why!"

Sonia jumped at his bark. "Because… because… why do you care anyway! All Bartleby is to you is a vault of money." She felt her insides turn to ice as his gaze became dark.

"Never! Never say that again! I've heard it too many times! Bartleby is not a vault to me. He is my godson and my nephew! My first wife was his aunt and his father was my best friend. Accuse me of whatever you want but never cross that line again!" He growled at her. "So, yes, I care when my godson is miserable. I ask again. Why?"

Sonia shook her head, wondering where Sonic was and why he wasn't there yet. "My… my freedom fighter friends… they hate him. My brothers hate him. My mother hates him. She told me I needed to break up with him for his safety and for the sake of our mission. She implied you would roboticize him or use him as a pawn against me… I'm sorry if I hurt him because that is the opposite of what I wanted to do. Because I do love him but… we can't be together. He's on your side and now I know why. And I can't ask him to… And you are an evil bastard who… So Mother will never and…" She felt her body trembling as she fought to keep her emotions under control. She wouldn't cry in front of this asshole. "Now what do you want from me! Either roboticize me and be done with it or let me go!"

Robotnik nodded. "You say I'm an evil bastard. I've heard that often from you. Tell me, does everyone feel that way?" He asked. He took perverse pleasure in her shock at his question.

"Well, yeah… You're a major asshole. You want people to love and adore you but look at how you talk to them. Look at how you treat them. Sleet did make a beautiful cake, I'm surprised he can bake but you didn't even say thank you. Instead, you attacked his competence." Sonia tried to explain.

He nodded. "This is where I need your help. I want to correct that perception and I need you to tell me how I can do that." He held up a hand. "Ah, don't even suggest it giving up the throne. Besides, if I do, you will never get what you want."

Sonia looked down. "How do you figure that? How do you know what I want?"

Robotnik held up the letter. "You want to marry Bartleby. Tell me… what do you have to gain from this war anyway? I will not roboticize you under two conditions. You help me with my request to turn things around and you resume your relationship with Bartleby."

The princess gasped. "I can't resume things, Mother won't allow it and besides, Bartleby must have moved on by now. He won't want me anymore." She insisted.

"Your mother won't allow it? You're twenty-one and who cares if she's your mother. She hasn't been here, you have. You have sacrificed much the last two years, Princess and here she's telling you that there's no reward for you in the end." Robotnik held up the letter again. "Think, what do you really want out of this war. Because if you're honest with yourself, you know, you can only get it with me."

Sonia thought about it. "Fine, if you really want to do this, meet with me tomorrow in the square. Let me go now. My brothers will be here soon, I don't know why they're not here yet and they cannot know that I am helping you. As for Bartleby, I don't know what to do. I'm not willing to give up my family. But I want to be with him too."

Robotnik nodded. "I will ask him to join us tomorrow and we can discuss it." He was glad to end this. He'd already left Aneela waiting longer than he expected. "Tell your brothers that you escaped, I will order my bots to chase but to shoot to miss." If the resistance knew he was taking this new path, they might seek to undermine his efforts to push for Aleena's reinstatement to the throne. "And we'll meet at nine am. Make sure to disguise yourself because there is no disguising me." He indicated his stature. Any attempt to conceal himself would be pointless folly.

Sonia stood up and nodded before running out. As promised, the old man ordered the bots after her but their shots went wild.

Robotnik waited until he saw her escape, meeting up with her brothers who were just arriving. She blew up a few bots for show. Once she was gone safely, he grinned. If he could get people to like him then maybe when Aneela found out who he really was, she wouldn't be turned off.

He hurried back to his computer and back into the website. He smiled when he saw Aneela was still there. "I'm sorry about that. My godson's fiance had an emergency and needed my help."

"Oh dear, then you were certainly right to leave." She agreed. "I hope everything's alright now."

He nodded as he responded."Yes, her mother is simply giving her a hard time. She dislikes my godson and wishes her daughter would choose another suitor."

Aneela smiled. "That's awful. If she cares about your godson, then it's really none of her mother's business. Especially if she's over the age of adulthood. Though I can understand the other side too. To a mother, no man will ever be good enough for her daughter." She giggled.

Robotnik considered it. He remembered even Maria's parents had reservations about him marrying their daughter and they'd practically raised him. It was just a fact of life. "I suppose but really, it's because her mother doesn't like me. Because I work for Robotnik."

Aneela sighed. "That is rough. But it's not your godson's fault. And you seem like a nice enough guy, so it's not your fault either. This woman is just going to have to get over herself." She re-sent the game invitation and the board popped up.

Robotnik nodded. This woman understood his conundrum. If he could only get other people to see his side as she did. Eventually, he would tell her who he was but he wanted her to see that he was making an effort to do what she said.

AN: Will he be able to impress Aneela? Will Sonia be able to keep the secret and help Robotnik without her brothers or her mother finding out?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonia quickly gave Sonic and Manic the story about how she valiantly escaped the maniacal tyrant as she processed the incident in her mind. The man was planning to roboticize her until he saw the letter from her mother. The way he reacted to being accused of only using Bartleby for his money was too passionate to have been an act. She considered the way she saw him with Bartleby. The man had been willing to at least pretend to adopt her for Bartleby's pleasure. He had allowed him the use of the ballroom for the annual cotillion and Bartleby showed no amount of fear when Robotnik knew he snuck her in. When Bartleby had bought the stolen orb from a crooked art dealer, Robotnik had only threatened to have him blacklisted as punishment.

"Hey, guys… Just out of curiosity… and really more out of boredom and need something funny to think about…" She said as they ate take-out pizza at the kitchen table. "What would you think if… if Robotnik miraculously changed his ways and became a great, benevolent ruler?" She giggled at the thought.

Her brothers burst out laughing and it took several minutes before they calmed down. Sonia realized that it wasn't really that ridiculous. After all, it was his idea. "Oh, Sonia, that's a good one." Sonic laughed. "Yeah, okay, I'll play. Robotnik changes his ways and Robotropolis is cleaned up, the factories are torn down and there would be parades every day."

Manic laughed. "Oh yeah, and dogs will shit gold bricks." He agreed. "That was funny, we needed that. Thanks, sis."

Sonia smiled. "Well, yeah… I'm going to be away part of the day tomorrow. I have some old friends who need my help."

Sonic became all serious. "Some of your noble friends, Sonia? What'd they do? Look at Robotnik cross-eyed? You can't keep bailing them out."

"Actually Sonic, no, not my noble friends. And it's none of your business, so don't ask." She snapped as she stood up. What if it had been one of her noble friends? What if it had been Bartleby? What if she hadn't been lying through her teeth? "Though it does say a lot that you would take that attitude if it were." She stomped off to her room.

She heard Manic scold Sonic for pissing her off as she closed and locked her door. She loved her brother, but he could be such a cocky ass. Manic was a lot more open-minded. She chewed on her bottom lip as she opened up her computer and the Life Connections website. She was immediately intrigued by the new feature but decided to bypass it for now. She saw Blondie was on but so was BMontclair. It was him she needed to talk to. She clicked their favorite game and sent him an invite.

When he accepted, she quickly threw out an emoji kiss and typed out. "Bartleby… it's me, Sonia. But you probably guessed."

"Yes, I know the account details given I am the administrator of the website. Oh, my dear, am I glad to hear from you. Uncle called me just a bit ago and gave me some news. Thank you for agreeing to help him." Bartleby replied.

Sonia smiled as he thanked her. He was the only one to really thank her in a long time. Everyone else said thank you but immediately followed it up with another request. She loved to help but even she had limited energy. When she did something for Bartleby or for any of her old friends among the aristocracy, they appreciated her help and thanked her. They didn't ostracize her from their lives but she was forced to ostracize herself from them. "I'm happy to help if it means that maybe Robotropolis can finally be free. At this point, I don't care if Mom ever becomes queen again. All I want is for the war to end. I miss you."

"I miss you too my love…" He discarded an ace of clubs, which she picked up to go with her two and four of clubs. "Forgive me. Habit. But I do miss you. I miss you so much."

She threw away an eight of diamonds and he drew a card from the deck. "Bartleby, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. Mother just… She said you would be in danger and that it would endanger our mission and… Bartleby, I love you. After talking with him, I don't think you would be in any danger. As evil as he is, I don't think he would hurt you."

"Sonia, I love you too. I want nothing more than to be with you. Even if I would be in danger, I would prefer to be in danger and still be with you. Cowards die many times before their deaths…" He began the old quote as he threw a jack of hearts. She took the jack of hearts.

She laid down her hand. "The valiant never taste of death but once. Gin. Bartleby, I… I want us to be together again but I don't want to lose my brothers. If Robotnik is serious about this then eventually, Robotropolis will be free again either way and at that point, if they can't accept us together, that's on them. But what if he's not serious? What if it's a trap? Or what if he wants to do this now but he changes his mind later. Then we will need a place to escape."

She waited for several minutes as the system redealt the cards for the next hand. Finally, she saw the … symbol followed by. "I understand your concerns. We will be cautious. We will help him. I'm sure he's doing this to impress this Aneela chick he met on Life Connections."

Sonia laughed. "Aneela? You're saying Robotnik is using your dating website and he actually met someone? That's rich. Alright, we can try this. We can be careful and we'll help him, together. Don't tell him we talked tonight. Let it be him who tells it and takes credit. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page in this."

"I understand my darling. From here, we'll date here and under my pseudonym, Blondie." He told her.

The coal-black eyes rose up. "Blondie? That was you? Bartleby, you let me go on last night about how much I missed you… ooo" She typed out furiously. What followed was a laughing emoji.

"Forgive me, my love, but if you knew it was me, you might have felt pressured and I didn't want to do that but I also wanted to give you a shoulder to cry on if you ever needed one." He took his turn. "But now you can know it's me without any issues and no one else will know. I will destroy all records of this conversation after we sign off."

Sleet sat down at his personal computer. The old bastard had kept his promise to email him the link to the website. He filled out the questionnaire. "Age: 31. Gender: Male. Species: Prefer not to say. Preferred gender: male. Top 3 Interests: Gaming." He considered. No one would know who he was. "Culinary arts and literature. Other interests include but are not limited to…" He filled in the response. He didn't tell anyone but he had his own share of loneliness. He hoped that this could solve that problem. Getting to know someone on completely neutral terms.

After setting up the account, a list of options populated before him. He went through each profile, looking for one that interested him. "Hmmm… ArtfulDodger…" He recognized the name from one of the books in Robotnik's library. One thing he liked about the job was the old man didn't mind them borrowing his collection as long as they were returned in the same condition. He clicked the message button and sent an invitation.

Manic sat at his computer as a message appeared on his screen. SilverBullet would like to invite you to a game of Texas Hold'Em. Manic gladly accepted the invitation. He looked up as Sonic walked in. "Hey bro, what'cha up to?" His cerulean-furred brother asked.

"Some of the girls were talking about this dating website and even some of the guys said it's a good way to meet people." He said.

Sonic frowned. "Oh, Manic, online dating never works. Nine times out of ten, you're really talking to some fat guy sitting naked on a beanbag chair."

Manic rolled his eyes. "It's the best chance we got of getting a date right now. It's the safest way to date right now. We don't have to leave the safe house."

"Alright bro, just be careful. I'm allowed to worry about you." Sonic said logically. "Good luck." He went to go make himself a drink. Online dating was dangerous. What if the site was a trap from Robotnik to hunt down dissidents.

Robotnik spent another night talking all night with Aneela. Her boss was talking about making her a manager and she was getting to help create the menu. It was such a simple thing but it was fascinating to hear about. No one ever shared details about their lives with him. No one ever wanted to talk to him. Except for Bartleby. Even the aristocrats who originally supported his rise to power refused to talk with him ever since he roboticized Lady Wyndermere. They didn't get it. She obviously betrayed him, how else had Sonia known about her brothers?

He was the victim here. Didn't they see that? He was the one who was wronged in the beginning. It was the hedgehog family who killed his family.

But Aneela didn't know any of that. When he was on the website, he was not the man this woman detested and he would do his best to change her opinion of him. He didn't use to care about anyone's opinion. He just assumed they were all bigots until he heard the assessment of someone who wasn't attached to the resistance in any way.

"And then my little godson comes running into the den, as naked as a jaybird with his underwear on his head." Robotnik laughed out loud as he recounted the story as she bought one of the three purple properties. "So, according to the rules… you now have a set and on your next turn… you can improve them buy building all manner of lots. Different lots have different bonuses."

Aneela responded back. "Yep. I like this game and it has a save feature. But that is so cute. Children are so precious."

"My godson is precious to me. He is the only thing keeping me sane. Do you have children?" He asked. That would be important to know.

A few minutes passed before she replied. "I did but when I left Mobotropolis, I wasn't able to take them with me. I couldn't even take care of myself. I needed to leave them with caregivers who could feed and care for them."

Robotnik frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You made the right decision of course. If you couldn't feed yourself then it would not have been fair for you to force that on them. Have you tried to find them since then?"

"I know where they are but no, I have not spoken with them or truly met them. It wouldn't fair to disrupt their lives again." She explained.

Robotnik nodded though she couldn't see it. "I'm sure they would like to meet you. You only did what was best for them. Don't hide yourself. I tell you what. If you ever come to Robotropolis, I will help you find them." He promised her.

"Julian, you're sweet but finding them will not be possible. Please don't get involved." She pleaded.

Robotnik sighed and typed back. "Very well…" He wouldn't let it sit though. He wanted to find her children for her, so he would. Even if it meant going behind her back. She claimed she didn't want it but he knew she didn't mean that.

AN: Will Robotnik be able to earn the approval of the people and Aneela? Will he be able to find her children? Will Sleet and Manic find someone special?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Robotnik woke up to Sleet bringing him his breakfast as always but he ignored the tray as he dressed. He knew trying to disguise himself would be pointless and hoped that the princess would have the foresight to do so.

"Sleet, I meant to tell you, cancel all projects for the time being." He ordered. "I'm taking a new approach to the war. Until I call you again, you and Dingo are off duty." He waved the wolf away. "But don't go far."

Sleet nodded. "Yes, sire. If I may sire, what strategy are you trying?" He asked curiously. "So I can be ready if you do need me."

Robotnik ate his large breakfast of scrambled eggs, ham, bacon, toast laden with butter, pancakes with chocolate chips and topped with strawberries, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. "I am going to win this war on public opinion. And I'm going to impress Aneela. Aleena will never know what hit her. And I'm going to steal her daughter's loyalty at the same time."

Sleet nodded and stomped out of the room, perplexing the man. Surely, Sleet should be happy that he was giving them leave. Robotnik had realized in talking with Aneela that even if he captured and roboticized Aleena unless he had the people on his side, he would never truly be the victor.

He met Bartleby in the town square as planned. The mink was smiling at him. "Uncle, I don't know if I can say how happy I am that we're doing this today." He said with a bounce in his stance.

Robotnik put a finger to his lips. "Bartleby, be careful. It may be too early for anyone around here to see us but we don't know that yet." No one could know Bartleby's connection to him lest he get a target tagged to his back. "She should be here soon. Thank you for introducing me to this website, Bartleby. It's been eye-opening."

Bartleby nodded. "I hoped it would be. You're a great man and I want everyone to see what I see." He said, hoping he wasn't stepping out of line.

The old man seemed to stand up a little straighter at Bartleby's words. He looked around for the young woman. He saw Bartleby was having trouble getting a clear breath in the smoggy square. "Why is it so filthy here?" Robotnik asked. "Please, tell me you brought your inhaler."

Bartleby shook his head as he coughed. "I didn't think things were this bad."

He sighed with exasperation as he sought out the spare. "You're lucky that I always have one on hand." He offered it to the boy and he gratefully took a puff.

"Bartleby!" A small cry caught their attention as a cloaked figure ran over. "I shouldn't have told you the square. Come with me, we'll go to a public house nearby that the aristocracy often frequent. We'll be safe there and their air is cleaner."

For a brief time, they were united in getting the young mink to the cleaner establishment. At least if someone recognized her here, they wouldn't tell anyone else. That she needed to worry about.

Once they were seated and she was at the right angle to avoid notice, he demanded. "Why is that square so filthy?"

"Your factories! You built them too close together and you forgot to build air scrubbers to mitigate the damage." She challenged him.

Robotnik considered her words while Bartleby nodded. "I'm sorry Uncle. I think you always meant to but the resistance doesn't make it easy on you. You built those first in Dresden. And you only built one factory and one power plant." He pointed out the clear differences.

"That and people aren't exactly incentivized to keep things clean and tidy when you can't make sure they even have clean air to breathe," Sonia said harshly. She saw him getting angry. "Hey! This was your idea! I'm not going to be nice about it because you need to understand what you're committing to. Because I'm not going to start this if there is even any chance that you're going to renege in the end. That's a zero-sum game for me." Robotnik didn't understand kind words, he understood what it meant to come from a school of hard knocks. She would get nowhere if she coddled him. He was an adult, at least thirty-five years her senior, he needed to act like it.

Bartleby put a couple of menus between them. "Okay, neither of you are very nice when you're hangry. Let's get food and I need a black coffee." He said. "The meal is on me. And, ooo, they have the eggs benedict." Sonia recognized the sound Bartleby made. He must have learned that from Robotnik. "And smoked salmon…" He monopolized the conversation long enough for tempers to calm down and they each ordered something to eat.

Sonia watched the old man order ham, bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and a bowl of grits. She shook her head at the amount of salt but kept her mouth shut as she ordered a fruit salad with a serving of chia seed pudding and greek yogurt.

"Now that we are all calm." He began. "Uncle is aware that things need to change and he knows that it's not going to be easy. Holding a grudge serves no purpose beyond keeping us divided."

Sonia nodded and looked at Robotnik. "I am willing to let the last two years go if he will commit. If he will commit to this, if we are found out, I will vouch for you." When he nodded in affirmation, she nodded back. "That said, I will apologize now for anything that you think we did to you. Whatever crimes my family committed against you, I am sorry"

Robotnik considered her words and nodded. He knew this was going to be a challenge and at least she acknowledged that her family may share some culpability. He knew the resistance always told people what a monster he was. He had never considered the possibility that they may be right.

They finished their breakfast and Bartleby happily paid the bill, although Sonia did try to pay for her own. She recloaked herself.

When Sonic woke up and found his sister gone, he remembered what she said. He still wondered where she went and who she was helping. He didn't like secrets. Secrets only got them hurt.

Manic looked at him as he read on the sofa. "Hey, Sonic, I'm sure she's okay. Sonia wouldn't do anything to hurt us or the Freedom Fighters. I trust her."

Sonic sighed. "I know Manic, it's just… she has no old friends that aren't in the muckety-muck club. They're with Robotnik. I'm afraid she's going to fall into a trap one of these days."

"Well, how about you try trusting her for a change. They're not all that bad. They just support Robotnik for some strange reason. But most of them are very good and kind." Manic said. "They didn't say anything when they woke up to find food stolen from their storehouses."

Sonic shook his head. "They support Robotnik. If he asked them to, they would give her to him in a Sonic Second. I don't care how nice they are. There's a difference between nice, good and right. They side with a tyrant, therefore they are tyrants."

Manic rolled his eyes. "Sonic, you need to stop it. There are no missions today so just relax." He said.

The two hedgehogs locked eyes. Manic was more trusting than Sonic but Manic hadn't been in the thick of it as long as him. "I'll trust her for now but… if they get her hurt, I won't forgive them."

In an alleyway in the main hub of the marketplace, the three of them hid. Sonia looked at Robotnik. "Lesson One: Taking an Interest. Do you see the fruit vendor nearby? Stay here and watch me." She said before going back out of the alley and around. She removed the cloak. "Good morning."

The insectoid fruit-vendor tipped his hat. "Good morning, lassie. Just got in some fresh fruit from Acorn. And I don't mind tellin' ya, it was not easy."

Sonia nodded. "Well, the effort looks like it was worth it. May I buy a mixed basket of fruit please." She said, referring to the ten-piece basket advertised on his chalkboard. While he filled the request, she asked. "How is everything going for you?"

The two of them made small conversation until the basket was filled and she paid for the produce. She bid the man farewell and left the same way she came. She redonned her cloak and went back into the alley.

"Did you see what I did?" She asked Robotnik. She waited while he considered the exercise. She couldn't give him the answers, he would never learn if she did.

He nodded. "You bought a basket of fruit from him. Is that really all there is?" He asked.

She shook her head. 'No, think of everything you saw me do. Bartleby, can you buy some vegetables from that vendor?" She pointed out as she handed him a bag of coins. "The large bushel, mixed. He'll pack it properly."

Bartleby smiled and went to the vegetable hawker. "Good morning, my good man. I hope you are having a good morning." He asked the large bird of prey.

"Indeed sir, thank you. May I interest you in the best vegetables from Grevillea?" The vendor offered him. "A large bushel is twenty-five mobiums."

Bartleby nodded. "Yes, please, a mixed variety please." He asked. When he accepted the bushel, he offered the bag of coins to the bird. "Have a great day." He returned to the alley. "One bushel of vegetables."

Robotnik scratched his head curiously. "I don't understand… You purchased fruit and vegetables. What's the big deal."

Sonia sighed. "Okay, yes, we bought groceries. But what else did we do? You were watching it. Look, go to the fishmonger at the end of the street. Buy some fish. Try it yourself. Maybe practicing would help." She handed him another bag of coins. She didn't tell him what to buy, this would be up to him.

He could do that. Buying fish from the market was about a basic task. He approached the stall, owned by a tall tawny bobcat. He saw the creature freeze up when he saw him. He thought about how Sonia and Bartleby both began. "G… g… good…" Why was this so hard? Why were his words getting stuck in his mouth? "Good morning…"

The bobcat bowed. "Your Grace… you… you honor me… with your presence…" He forced out, trembling.

"I… I want to buy some fish." He looked at the vast selection of halibut, salmon, and cod on one end of the stand with trout, bass and shellfish on the other. He realized he didn't know what to buy. He didn't know what they were doing with the food. "What… what do you recommend?" Asking the question was so hard and he didn't know why. Talking to someone should not be this difficult.

The bobcat nodded and gulped. "The… the salmon is some of the best around… Delivered fresh from my supplier out of Grevillea."

Robotnik looked at the big silvery, king salmon, examining the eyes. "Grevillea? Why don't you buy your fish from the fish catchers here?"

"Unfortunately, sire, there are no fishermen in Robotropolis because there are no fish in the waters surrounding the city." He hated having to say it. He would surely be roboticized for defying the man.

However, the man only nodded. "And… this is good salmon? I'm afraid I don't typically see the fish before it's been cooked. How do I know if it's good."

The bobcat immediately launched into an explanation. "The first thing you want to do is smell it…" He became less nervous as the conversation turned to his technical knowledge. "It should smell of saltwater. Any ammonia-like smell, toss it, it's no good." He proceeded to explain the details of buying. "Then lastly, the eyes. They should bulge a bit and, with the exception of walleye, they should be clear. This is king salmon. And it's twenty mobiums a pound but for you sire, fifteen." He offered.

Robotnik counted the coins he was given. "I'll take four at that price." He agreed as he paid the man, who proceeded to wrap and pack the fish in a foam case with several ice packs.

"Here you are, sire. Thank you for your purchase." Four salmon at fifteen apiece, even with the small discount it would likely be his largest order for the day.

The scientist returned to the alley with the heavy case. "Well?" He asked, seemingly Bartleby but he could see the cloaked hedgehog blending in with the shadows.

"I'm impressed. I was concerned that I had given you too hard a task. Come with me." Sonia instructed as she led them down the alley. The seemingly-prosperous market was just a facade as they were led into a run-down sector of the city. She stopped as they drew near a tall victorian style home that was in obvious disrepair. They could see chatter and general chaos going on inside. "This next part is going to be the hardest thing you do today. You're going to go to that house and you're going to leave this food on that porch before knocking on the door. Then you're going to come and hide with us." She told the old man as she and Bartleby gave him their parcels.

Robotnik nodded. He was glad he wouldn't have to meet the inhabitants. He went to the porch as directed. He looked around at the state of the home. It needed some serious attention. The beams were bowing and a part of the porch was rotted through. He knocked at the door before leaving. He found his companions waiting nearby, where they had a good vantage point.

The door opened and an elderly woodchuck-female wearing a blue dress came out. A little fox-boy was with her. "What is it, Mama Rosie?" He asked.

The woodchuck eyed the baskets of food. "Oh, Tails… it looks as though an angel has decided to bless us. I told you that somehow we would have food today. Oh… this will get us at least a whole week." She looked around for whoever could have left the boon.

The old man clearly saw the woman's eyes alight with tears of gratitude as she prayed. When she went back inside with the food and the boy, he looked at Sonia and Bartleby. "What is this place?"

"It's an orphanage. Rosie is a sweet old woman who took in children whose parents were roboticized. She's one of many. And before you ask, no the resistance doesn't help them either. Rosie refuses to let them train the children to be fighters so…" She sighed. "I help them, however. So does Mindy. But we can only do so much."

Robotnik nodded. "Children who are without parents because of me… Of course, when one commits a crime, unfortunately, it is what happens."

She glared. "Crime is one thing but their parents did nothing. They were innocents. You can't roboticize people for disagreeing with you. People are going to disagree with you. That's life. But if you want to earn a good opinion of the people, this place would be a good start. For the next week, you are going to do this yourself. Without me. Bartleby will be with you but you need to do it yourself. That is your homework this week. Bartleby will monitor your progress."

Robotnik sighed and nodded. "Very well, you are the teacher…" He would make this work. He would get people to like him. He would get Aneela to like him.

AN: Will Robotnik be able to keep up with his "homework" this week? Will he be able to keep from being seen?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aneela already had a game up when he logged onto the computer. He watched her play the AI at one of their favorite games, the chess game. "I was practicing until you got here. I got off early tonight." She typed at him. "Did you have a good day?" She asked rapidly.

"I did. You will not believe what my boss did today." Robotnik quipped. It was fun talking about himself in the third person. It was refreshing to hear someone willing to be frank with him. He watched her play, waiting for the game to end so he could take the second spot.

Aneela gave him an emotion with a finger stroking it's chin quizzically. "Really? What did he do today?" She asked as she put the computer in checkmate. "Warning, I'm getting better. I will beat you one day."

He sent back a laughing face and replied. "He made me go with him and his godson to take food to a poor orphanage in the city."

"Really?" Was the abrupt response. "That's the last thing I expect to hear. What happened? Did he fall and hit his head?"

Robotnik thought about the answer. "He heard about them from his godson. Apparently, the boy had a visit from his fiance who is friends with the matron of the orphanage. She had tried getting help from her friends in the Freedom Fighters but apparently, they refused. Said they would only help if the matron would allow the children to be raised into resistance members themselves."

"Oh? And she didn't want to join the resistance? Even if it meant getting help? Would that have been so bad? To know the children would one day be able to fight to defend themselves against such tyranny?" She asked him.

"The woman is an old woodchuck. She wants those children to be able to just be children. Children shouldn't grow up knowing they'll have to one day fight." He said, finding it was something he believed. Something he hated about the resistance he fought against. "And refusing to help her because she wouldn't promise those children to their service in the future is just as bad as anything he could do to them. Oh, you don't agree with us? You deserve to rot. They're not on his side, they are in fact the children of his victims, but he is helping them where Queen Aleena's people are not."

Several minutes passed as they played in awkward silence. Robotnik hated this idea that everything was just his fault. Yeah, he was starting to understand that he was an asshole but surely the other side held culpability.

Finally the … appeared before she responded. "You're right… that is just as bad. And if he's going to help them, then that is good. Maybe some people can surprise you but you said he heard about it from his godson who heard about it from his fiance? That's quite a trail there."

Robotnik thought about it. "I don't know too much about it. I'm only an employee of course. But they were engaged when I started working here."

"And how is your godson doing? You said he's engaged too." She asked. "I hope things are better today."

"Yes, much better. We spent part of the day together. I had to tell them what I witnessed though damn it, I should have gotten pictures." He laughed at his own joke. He wanted to tell her it was him, him who did it. He wanted to tell her who he was and get to know her beyond this computer screen.

They talked and played the night away until Robotnik realized the effort of the day had worn on him. He bid goodnight to Aneela, promising to meet again the next evening.

The next day, Sonia got ready for another day in paradise. But she was surprised to see her brothers were up before she was.

"Hey Sonia, good thing you went to bed early last night," Sonic said. "Mom sent us a message. She said there's an orphanage that needs help. One in the heart of the city. She said it's in major disrepair and they're very hungry."

Sonia gasped. "An orphanage? You don't mean the one that I've been telling the resistance about forever? The one not affiliated with the resistance or Robotnik?"

Her younger brother shrugged. "I don't know. But if it's not with the resistance, maybe that's what Mom wants us to be sure of. To get them to Sanctuary where it's safe."

Sonia thought about the matter. What an odd thing that today they would be going back to the orphanage right after she got Robotnik involved.

When they arrived with a small supply of food, they were surprised to see the children and an old woodchuck already examining a large supply of mostly fruits and vegetables that were sitting on the porch. Sonia was glad to see that her orders had been acted on and he clearly had the foresight to know more meat wouldn't be necessary yet.

"Rosie!" Sonia cried out with joy as she ran to the woman and hugged her. The old woman gladly hugged the pink hedgehog back. "It's so good to see you."

Rosie smiled. "Oh Sonia, dear, it is nice to see you too. It seems some guardian angel is looking out for us this week. Yesterday, I found a similar gift of food. And now this and you… Oh…" She wept for joy.

Sonia smiled and turned. "Rosie, these are my triplet brothers. Sonic and Manic. They're helping me today." They all went inside, the bigger children helping them with the supplies."You said you received food yesterday too?" She feigned ignorance.

"Yes, it was the strangest thing. Fruit and vegetables and even fish. Beautiful, fresh salmon. Enough for days." Rosie wiped her eyes of the grateful tears.

Sonic looked at the supplies. "It's strange. Why would mom say they needed help when someone's already taken care of it?"

"It was Robotnik." A little fox-boy said confidently. The other kids laughed at him. "It was! I saw him yesterday! And this morning too. I was watching out the window and it was him. I waved and he waved back!" He insisted.

Sonia froze. "Really? Robotnik? That doesn't sound possible…" She said. "Did you see anything else, Tails?"

Tails shook his head. "No, just Robotnik. I promise it was him. I know what I saw."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "That must be why Mom sent us. She probably heard he was seen here and wanted us to make sure he didn't hurt them. But why he would be giving them food like this is odd. We should make sure the food is safe."

"Yes, Sonic… that does make sense but I think the food must have been fine since Rosie and the kids seem to be fine." Sonia would need to talk to Robotnik to find out how her mother could have found out about this place.

Rosie smiled at her. "Sonia, dear, I had a feeling you might be coming. When I woke up this morning, there was a letter with a request that I give it to you." She said softly as she offered the hedgehog princess a pink and purple envelope with the letters QA written in calligraphy on the corner.

Sonia accepted it with a forced grin. "Thank you, Rosie." She opened the letter and smiled. "Guys, I gotta go. Mom has a special mission just for me." She ran off before they could question her.

Robotnik usually just signed off on the daily paperwork and didn't actually read through it. However, today, he actually read through it. The factory output was much higher than he anticipated. He didn't want to reduce the productivity but the pollution needed to be brought down.

He thought about when he did the daily task that he had been given that day. He remembered pondering why he was listening to this hedgehog princess. Why was he so eager to prove that Aneela was wrong about him? Why did he care what this virtual waitress thought of him? For all he knew, she wasn't even really a woman. Yet, he felt she was worth the chance. He needed her to like him. She was his motivation for leaving the food. To prove that he wasn't the monster the resistance said he was.

When he meant down to carefully leave the parcels, a pair of blue eyes stared out of him. The little fox-boy had startled him but said nothing when he gave a shushing motion. He had smiled and waved at him. The old despot had been confused, even nervous and all he could do was wave back.

He wanted to see that smile and wave again. He wanted to make sure that the appreciative little boy had all the food he needed.

"Robotnik!" A voice echoed through the palace followed by SwatBots shouting the traditional. "Priority One: Hedgehog!"

Robotnik hit a button on his remote to deactivate the bots and looked up as she came running in. She looked most unhappy. "I don't understand? Why are you all in a tizzy?"

"How did Mom find out? Did anyone see us? Did you tell anyone?" She demanded as she held up a letter. "She sent us to the orphanage, so she knows about the orphanage. But read the letter."

Robotnik looked at the text. "'To my dearest daughter, I am writing to apologize that you had to go to that nobleman for help for your friends. I have sent a corrective to your brothers and to the others that they are to help everyone, regardless of their politics.' - Well, that's a step in the right direction." He looked at Sonia.

"Keep reading." She ordered, her expression said she was clearly in distress.

"'However, it is my concern that you may be tempted to disobey my orders to keep your relationship platonic. That monster will surely punish him if you are caught. I promise that if you'll heed my orders, you will find a man who deserves you more than he does and you will be all the happier." The queen's words were very judgmental.

Robotnik looked at her. "I don't know how she could have found out. Someone must have seen us or…" He looked at her medallion.

Sonia looked at the silver pendant. "What. But… but I can't take this off. But if she can follow me when I wear it." She quickly hid it in her shirt. "But then, no, she would have told Sonic and Manic that part. I'm not going to let her break us up again. But how did she find out about the orphanage and that I saw Bartleby?"

Robotnik shook his head. "Hmm… We'll have to take extra precautions… We won't meet in public anymore. Anywhere public."

Sonia sighed. "I know eventually I'm going to have to make my decision but I can't yet. If we can show the people that you want to do right by them, then I won't have to choose. They will." She said simply. "I need to take away Mother's argument that you would roboticize him. You need to take away her argument that you're evil."

The old man considered the situation. "Let me think a moment." He was wishing he hadn't given Sleet and Dingo the time off but wouldn't renege now. He pulled a long-stemmed wooden pipe from his pocket and lit it before taking a puff to Sonia's shock. "I don't do it often." He defended himself, though he didn't know why. "What if I announced my intention to make this change? Offer a formal apology to the people for my behavior. And I made the request of you and your brothers to my advisors in the interests of peace. Whether or not they accept is up to them but if they choose to continue fighting when their goals have been met, that is their choice."

Sonia thought about it. "If you truly intend to change then do it. If you think you're ready for that step. That wasn't going to be until later but we could move up that lesson. We just lost the luxury of time. We're just going to have to continue lessons under that umbrella. Arrange it. Tomorrow, summon everyone to the palace. I'll be with my brothers." It was the best plan for the situation. "I do want to thank you for taking my advice. Rosie was beside herself with gratitude. Although, I know you were seen."

Robotnik nodded. "The little boy. Children usually run at the sight of me. I always wanted children of my own but..." He looked down, his shields dropping just long enough for Sonia to get a glimpse of the loneliness that plagued the man. "Though, now that I'm sort of dating, maybe there is still hope in that area. My conversations with Aneela have been very productive."

Sonia looked up at him. "Hey, that brings me to something else. I shouldn't have to say this, you are old enough to know this but... be careful with online dating. Since it's all anonymous, that means there is a degree of danger to it. Don't give out any personal information, addresses, phone numbers, et cetera unless you are certain you can trust them. In fact, it's usually very frowned upon. There are a lot of sickos in this world."

Robotnik chuckled. "A few days ago, you would have lumped me in with those sickos."

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, you didn't get as bad as they are. Trust me, be very careful when online dating. If you get to the point where you are ready to meet in person, ask Bartleby and me to double with you." She didn't know why but she felt a responsibility to see him through this. He had taken the steps and now he needed her help to get through the rest. And being with Bartleby meant Robotnik would always be in her life. She needed to find some way to make peace.

AN: Find out what happens next time. How did Aleena find out? Can you figure it out? And her warning is primarily for the readers' benefit. Online dating maybe fun and it may sound romantic to meet your soulmate in such a manner but it's fraught with danger. Tread cautiously.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robotnik pondered his next move. Was he really ready to do this? To offer peace? What reason could he possibly give for his sudden change of heart? He needed to talk to Aneela. He needed to tell her the truth. He needed her advice on how to proceed. But he was afraid. What if she rebuffed him. No, he needed to wait until after he'd shown he could change. He could tell her until he was blue in the face but actions spoke louder than words. When he had gone further, he could show her. He would keep helping the orphanage, he would not just let the resistance take that task from him. He owed it to the children of those whom he roboticized.

He let her monopolize most of the conversation, letting her tell him about her training. "I never realized how much would go into becoming a manager. But wow, it will be worth it. Unfortunately, I'll be away for the next few days." She admitted as she took her turn deep into their game of backgammon. "Murray is sending me out of town for a culinary arts convention. I'm going to learn all kinds of new recipes."

"That's… that's good…" He would have to go a few days without her but she wanted to run the restaurant one day. He wanted her to get her dream. He realized that he really did want that for her. It reminded him of sitting with Maria in high school as they discussed the vocational festival the school had just held. Her dreams of owning her own restaurant someday and he had wanted to build her robotic staff to make the job easier. "I'm going to be busy for the next few days. Robotnik has something big planned and he wants me to help. And he wants to do some work on the orphanage I was telling you about. I went with him today with more food and it's desperate for work to be done lest the place cave in."

"Then it's good that he is going to repair it. Again, I have to give credit where it's due. If you were going to have someone fix your home, you'd want him. Or someone of his skill and competence." She said. "Has he given any explanation for his sudden volte-face?"

Robotnik considered. "He did confide in me, as his journeyman apprentice. I'm not certain I should share, however… If you promised not to tell anyone…" He teased, knowing she likely would not. But then she was the only one outside of himself, Sonia and Bartleby who knew what was going on. And if she was somehow giving information to Aleena, which he wouldn't blame her for, he may be able to manipulate the situation.

Aneela sent a quizzical emoji but responded. "Of course I won't tell anyone, you goose." She teased back as she took her turn.

"Very well… it seems his own godson is having some woman troubles. Apparently, his fiance dumped him out of the blue almost two years ago. She joined the resistance and she's the biological daughter of the previous queen, Aleena and she ordered her to break it off. They were a month away from walking down the aisle. I was excited because I got an invitation and the cake was going to be seven layers tall and red velvet." He explained with a smiley face emoji. "I'm not completely familiar with the entire story. Very convoluted and I don't quite get it. He spoke with his godson earlier this week and the boy went off the handle at the old fogey, blaming him because he loves the girl. He loves her as much as my godson loves his fiance. That's why when she asked for help with the orphanage, Robotnik obliged. He's apparently taken what the boy said to heart and is making the effort to fix things. You know… it's not really fair anyway. I've met the boy and he's a decent lad. He loves to help people. He's braver than he thinks. He's a good leader for his county of Dresden… It's not fair that he's made to pay for the sins of his godfather. The boy is miserable."

The conversation went quiet as the game proceeded. The fact that she was playing was a good sign. He prayed he hadn't said too much. "I guess that wouldn't be very fair. But at the same time maybe her mother doesn't really dislike him because of the man but… if he's Robotnik's godson perhaps she doesn't want Robotnik to lose the person who is at all loyal to him. Afraid he might decide to join the resistance to be with her or afraid he'll be hurt in some way."

"Because Robotnik might roboticize him?" He asked the leading question, knowing the answer. "But he would not. Because he means the world to the old man. He is the only one keeping him remotely sane and the only reason he does anything. Aneela, you've only heard one side. I want to know both sides. I want to know his side." I want you to know my side… He pleaded in his head. "Is that wrong?"

A few more moments of silence passed between them before she replied. "Julian, I'm worried. What if he gets offended. Julian, he'll roboticize you too. You're not his godson."

"No, he's my teacher and I trust him. Do you trust me?" He asked her, realizing he feared the answer.

"It's not about trust, Julian! You don't get it! I lost my children because I was running away from Robotropolis and I couldn't take them with me. He wants to roboticize me most of all. Oh… Julian…. This was a bad idea. I should never have involved you in my life. With a bounty on my head, I just put you in danger too…" Her words came fast and he could hear the desperation in them. He wanted to roboticize Aneela, he knew her? But why did he want to roboticize her?

"Aneela, stop, please. I think you may be having a panic attack. Why would Robotnik want to roboticize you? Please, tell me!" He begged.

Her words popped up and he felt his chest aching as he read them. "I'm sorry Julian. But I can't talk to you anymore. Don't blame yourself, I just can't put you in danger. I'm sorry…" She disappeared from the game and chat room.

Robotnik watched the screen for a long time until he realized that he had somehow blown it with her. All because he was an asshole and she didn't even know who he was. He had just lost the only person he had any shot with.

* * *

A few blocks away, in his hovel, Sleet was playing a game of Last Survivors with the young lad he met the other night. The ArtfulDodger was proving quite the companion and the last couple of days had given him ample time to get to know him.

"Hey Sleet just got a note from our landlord…" Dingo said as he came inside from chopping wood for their fire. He bit his lip as he approached his brother, handing him the folded yellow sheet of paper.

Sleet sent a BRB message to his date and opened it up. "Damn it! He's giving us a week to come up with the rent we owe. Every penny of it. Or we're out."

Dingo kicked the floor. "Well, we knew it was coming. Maybe it's just as well. We could get out of this city. Runaway and start fresh somewhere else. Away from Sonia…"

Sleet stood. "We could. Get far away from Robotnik where he can't find us. Or…" He looked at the computer. His new fling lived here in Robotropolis. Could he really leave now when he had found a reason to stay? "You know… I don't know why but I think we should try asking Robotnik for the money he owes us. It's late but I'm going to go talk to him. If he refuses, we'll leave town. And we just won't work for him anymore."

* * *

When Sleet arrived at the palace, he was surprised to see a SwatBot waiting for him. "Where is your royal fatness!" He demanded.

"Lord Robotnik is not responding to call from Bartleby. Can you take the call, sir?" He asked.

Sleet sighed. "Yeah." The body of the bot opened and a videophone popped out.

"Uncle! Uncle!" The mink's voice shouted fearfully. "Sleet, good, I've been trying to call Robotnik. He shows as logged in but he timed out fifteen minutes ago. I'm worried and he's not answering the phone. We were supposed to talk about tomorrow."

Sleet nodded. "I'll check on him, Bartleby." He looked at the bot. "Follow me, you bucket of bolts." He hurried to the old man's chambers. He knocked on the door. "Sire! You have a call from Lord Montclair." He found it was unlocked and opened it. Going inside, he found the old man collapsed on the floor. "Sire!"

DIVIDERDIVIDERDIVIDER

Sonia had been talking to Bartleby when he had to go call his godfather as planned. She looked over as she heard her brothers in the living room. "Hey, Sonia! Come here quick! The news is on!"

Sonia ran into the living room and saw the broadcast. "This is Linda Sue, from the RNN, live at the palace. Lord Robotnik is being rushed to the Robotropolis Central Hospital after suffering a heart attack. There is no report on the status of his condition. He was found by Special Agent Sleet Lobo ten minutes ago."

She covered her mouth with shock as she saw the man carried out of the palace on a gurney and a breathing mask over his face. She wondered what could have happened to put him in this condition.

"Well well, it looks like the old fart finally did it. Gave himself a heart attack. Think we'll get lucky and he'll bite the big one?" Sonic asked, making Sonia whirl around. She carefully bit her tongue.

Manic sighed. "Sonic, that's not nice. Come on, we're better than Robotnik and that's something he'd say. Don't wish death on anyone, it's bad karma."

A knock came at the door and Sonia was closest. She opened it to see Trevor and Cyrus there. "Cyrus, Trevor, come in, please."

Cyrus led the way in. "Are you guys watching the news?" He asked before he looked at the television. "We've got to get to the hospital. This is our chance."

Sonic nodded. "We at least need to prepare in case he does bite the big one. We're the next in line or we should be."

Sonia shook her head. "No, we're not. If Robotnik dies without surrendering the crown to Mother, then the crown will pass to Bartleby." She explained. "And it would be dishonorable to take advantage of this situation. We need to stay here and stay out of the way. Let the doctors do their jobs in peace. What will be will be."

She and Sonic regarded each other for several minutes before Sonic nodded. "You're right. Guys, I don't want to win because we kicked a man while he's down. I want to win because we beat him in a fair fight."

Sonia smiled approvingly. "I do think we should keep an eye on the situation, so someone should be watching the news the entire time. I'm going to go see if I can't get some information online. Bartleby sometimes emails me with such news." When Sonic shot her a distrustful look, she amended. "Unsolicited of course, and I never reciprocate." She watched as he tried to decipher her words before she went back to her room. She locked the door and sat down at her computer, pretending to work until she was sure they wouldn't come bothering her. She grabbed her cloak and climbed up to the window above her bed and out onto the street. She looked back and forth and side to side before donning the cloak and running off.

* * *

When Sonia got to the hospital, Bartleby was pacing the packed lobby. He had obviously made the reporters leave and he was very anxious, puffing on his inhaler as his asthma reacted to his panic. He looked up at her as she entered and put the inhaler away.

"Thank the source, you made it," Bartleby said as he hugged her.

Sonia hugged him back, letting the cloak's hood fall. "I had to do some fancy talking to get them to leave him alone. They were planning to take advantage of the situation. How is he?"

Bartleby shook his head."The doctors have him now. They think we got him here in time but… Sleet went. Sleet found him. If Sleet had not gone when he did…" He looked over to the wolf who was sitting nearby, reading a novel he'd borrowed from man's library.3

Sleet looked up. "Pure coincidence really. I had gone to beg the man for the money he owed us. So we could pay our rent. Otherwise, we'll be turned out in a week."

"I'll take care of it, Sleet. Don't worry. You get me your landlord's number and I'll sort everything out later. You will not be evicted." He promised the wolf.

Sleet nodded. "You should know, I think his girlfriend dumped him." He explained what he saw on the computer before he called the paramedics.

"I'll look up the conversation on when I get home. As the admin, I get to see those chat histories just in case of things like this." The mink assured him while Sonia held him consolingly. "I'll find out what happened. I want him to be happy and loved…"

Sonia nodded. "I do too. I want him to be happy and loved." So much for their plans. She wondered if it would just be best to tell her brothers and be damned. If Robotnik died, then Bartleby would be king. All of their efforts would be for naught anyway. "Bartleby… Bartleby… is it… is it too late. To ask you to marry me…"

AN: What will her brothers say when Sonia gets home? Will she be able to make them understand or is she in for a fight? Will they be able to find out what happened with Aneela?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonia nodded. "I do too. I want him to be happy and loved." So much for their plans. She wondered if it would just be best to tell her brothers and be damned. If Robotnik died, then Bartleby would be king. All of their efforts would be for naught anyway. "Bartleby… Bartleby… is it… is it too late. To ask you to marry me…"

Bartleby smiled lovingly at her as he stroked her cheek. "Of course I'll marry you, my princess." They sat together, cuddling close until they heard the automatic doors behind the reception desk open.

"Sir Bartleby Montclair!" A matronly ewe called as she read off the clipboard. She smiled at them as they approached her. Sonia saw Sleet join them out of the corner of her eye, looking from side to side. "Your godfather is in a recovery room, resting comfortably. I'm sorry it took so long, but the protocol is to wait for the patient to wake first."

Bartleby nodded. "But he's alright? He's awake. Oh, thank the source. I know I'm in the minority, but I still need him." He looked at Sonia. "I don't say it to his face because he's so afraid that I'll forget that I had a father… but he is… he's my father."

She nodded. "Where is he? We should go see him." She said. She could understand to some extent. She had to admit that she cared for the bastard, in her way.

The nurse smiled gently. "Sorry dear, immediate family only. I'm sorry."

Bartleby shook his head. "No, please, I'd like her to come back. She's my fiance and he's quite fond of her."

The nurse sighed. "Very well, you may accompany him." She smiled and led them back.

Bartleby smiled at Sonia. "Thank you, my love…" He took her hand. Sleet stayed in the lobby just in case of trouble.

Sleet pulled out his cell phone and went into the Life Connections App. He grinned when he saw the ArtfulDodger was online. "Hello there, little thief… Sorry for earlier. We had a bit of a crisis on my end."

"No problem… Is everything okay? Can I help at all?" The lad on the other end of the connection asked.

He sent back. "My brother and I got evicted and I found my asshole of a boss in the throes of a heart attack."

A wide-eyed face appeared in the chat field followed by. "By the source. Is he alright?" He asked.

Sleet sighed. "Yeah, thankfully so. You know, it's weird but I was genuinely worried about him. The man's a prick and a half but… This is going to sound cheesy, but when you manage to get a glimpse beyond the thick shell… there's a guy who wants to be good. Who wants to do good… He's kind of like a geode but it takes a lot of force to break it open."

A laughing emoji appeared on the field. "It's a coincidence though. I just saw on the news that Robotnik just had a heart attack too."

The wolf pondered telling him he had hit the nail on the head but bit his tongue. "That is quite a coincidence. Shall we play a game, little thief." He found one of the games that were compatible with mobile devices. He needed to redirect his companion's train of thought before he came to conclusions.

Seeing wires and tubes extending from various sensors and the oxygen mask over his mouth and his nose, Sonia felt her resolve growing. This was not a monster. This was someone who needed her compassion, not her hatred.

His light-armor hung up just outside the bathroom neatly on a hanger and instead he wore a set of hospital pajamas. He was flipping through the television channels when they came in.

"How are you feeling, Uncle?" Bartleby asked. "You gave us quite the scare."

Robotnik looked over at them from the hospital bed. "You perhaps… I'm fine, boy. I just have to start being better about my diet and be more active." He looked up at the television as it played a generic weekday evening sitcom. "I'm afraid I won't be getting to the orphanage tomorrow, Princess."

Sonia shook her head. "Don't go talking crazy, I wouldn't expect you to try doing anything for the next several days at least. Do you remember what happened when the attack hit?" She asked.

The scientist looked back at the tv. "I really don't want to talk about it. Don't worry, Princess. I plan to continue on this path. Now that I understand what I've been doing wrong, I want to make it right. I always wanted to be a good ruler. A fair man. And instead, I've only been a monster."

"No, Uncle, no, that's not true. You've been a… with all due respect, an asshole. But you're not a monster and now you see the truth and you can fix it." Bartleby said. "You've already taken the first step. You heard the truth and asked for help."

Sonia watched her fiance with a thoughtful expression. She turned her eyes to the old man when she realized he was talking to her. "Sorry… I was just thinking about the situation. This has made me realize that I don't want to be a Freedom Fighter anymore. I want to marry Bartleby and I want to help you. I feel more good could be done if I helped you."

The scientist looked down. "I have been humbled this week. Severely humbled and I know I owe you and your brothers for everything I've done."

Sonia nodded. "I'm going home now. I snuck out and I really don't want any conflict here at the hospital."

Robotnik nodded. "Take care, princess. Thank you for coming…" He laid back.

Sonia turned to Bartleby, who looked sad. "We're only going to be apart for a little while longer, my darling. I just need to give them the chance to understand." She kissed his cheek. "I need to give them the chance to accept us now that things are going to have to change. Whatever the motive, this itself would tell you that things have to change. The way things are now isn't even good for you anymore."

Robotnik nodded. "The doctor said that the one I've hurt worse throughout this whole ordeal has been myself. He says my people get along quite well without me despite my cruelty, or even just simply to spite my cruelty. I'm going to make things right. I promise."

Bartleby sat with him. "I know you will. Dingo is just back at the palace getting you a few things to make your stay here more comfortable, then he and Sleet are going to guard you. Just in case some in the resistance have no sense of honor."

Sonia nodded. "Some don't, you're right about that. Don't worry, I won't let them bother him. That's why I have to go back. If I stay and Sonic sees I'm gone, he'll come here to find me. That's not fair to the patients." She kissed him before hurrying off.

Bartleby smiled at his godfather. "Are you sure, you don't want to tell me what happened? You know I will find out."

Robotnik sighed. "Let me just say that I'm back at the beginning of my search. Aneela says she can no longer speak with me." He looked away. "But I'm fine, boy. There are plenty of fish in the sea… But now I know what I've been doing wrong." He laid his head back. "Boy…. what would you say… if you were not the heir to the throne?" He asked.

Sonia ran home as fast as she could. It was almost midnight when she arrived. Quietly, she slipped in through her window. Satisfied that she had evaded being found out, she went to hang up her cloak on her door.

"How's Robotnik?" A voice said from her computer desk, making Sonia jump up with a soft yelp. She turned to see Manic sitting there, typing on his phone. "I found the door locked and I couldn't hear you snoring, and yes, you do snore. Don't worry, I didn't tell Sonic."

Sonia shook her head. "Manic, I'm sorry… I just… Bartleby asked me to come… and…" She stammered before she realized how sick she was. She was sick of lying about this.

Manic nodded. "Sonia, I'm not going to judge you. You're my sister and I'm not like Sonic. I know this has been hard for you. Just like it's been hard for me. Before this, all I had to do was help Ferrell steal whatever we could. We didn't fight and Robotnik never bothered us."

She sat down on her bed. "You never said… Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble too?" She asked.

Manic shrugged. "Same reason you don't talk about it anymore. Sonic is so used to this life and he's been groomed to fight Robotnik no matter what happens. But as much as I want Robotropolis to be free, if that simply means that Robotnik becomes a better ruler, then I would be open to that. As long as Mom could come home and be our mom again."

Sonia sighed heavily. "You've heard of that new website, Life Connections, right? Well, Bartleby actually built the website for the intention of helping Buttnik, er, Robotnik find a girlfriend. I guess he thought if he could get Robotnik involved with someone then he wouldn't want to keep fighting. And… he was right…" Sonia took a deep breath. "The other day, when I told you I escaped. The truth is he let me go. He was going to roboticize me but he met a woman online and she said something that made him want to impress her, to change his ways. It was him who brought food to the orphanage. He was going to go back tomorrow to start repairs. But he's not a young man and he's not healthy either. He knows things have to change. We have to stop this war for everyone's sake. The answer isn't to wait until Mother's ready to come to fight with us. The answer is to help Robotnik make amends."

The green hedgehog turned his eyes down. "I agree. We've waited long enough. This fighting is going nowhere. I want to move on with my life. I want to go to school and learn. SilverBullet says that you can do it online now. But we never have time."

Sonia nodded. "SilverBullet, is he the beau you've met? I hope he's good to you. And remember, if you decide to meet in person, tell me and Bartleby. We will double with you. Just in case." She smiled. "He's going to send us a message. We need to act like we know nothing. Please, Manic. I want to help him. It feels right."

Manic hugged his sister. "It's okay, sis but I don't agree with not telling Sonic. He needs to know because he loves you too. He deserves to hear it from you. I daresay that Robotnik will understand." He saw the uncertainty in his sister's eyes. "I'm on your side, sis. I'll vou

Sleet returned to the palace the next morning and went to the old man's computer. He didn't quite understand but this conversation he'd seen had started just an hour prior to his arrival and the last message came in ten minutes before he found him.

He didn't like the old man. He rather detested him at times but seeing him so vulnerable, unconscious on the floor left him shaken. Life was so short and death didn't care about one's status or power. He realized he felt sorry for the man. To be so lonely and hateful as to enslave innocent people. He always wondered what it was that made him so bitter and uncompassionate. Compassion was something one learned from watching others.

He hacked back into the computer that had locked itself by this point and saw that the old man had been auto-signed out of the website but fortunately the man had enabled the feature to remember the login info on this specific machine. Logging in as the old coot, he found the chat history.

He clicked on Aneela's name and it took him to her profile. He growled when he saw there was no personal information in her biography beyond her age and a brief description of a backstory. He went into his phone and pulled up the app to find the young assumed-woman in the search option of the app. He took a moment to type up a message. "I'm sorry for interfering but I am a friend of JulianR. He's taking your dismissal very hard. I wanted to ensure you that if you wanted to try again, he would be safe and so would you. I think he's quite enamored with you and it's been a long time since he's had a real friend. Please, think about it because I'm worried about him." He hit the send button. He didn't know if it would do any good but he had to try. A happy Robotnik could only mean good things for them.

In her apartment in Acorn, the capital city of Grevillea, a young amaranthine member of the Erinaceidae family sat at her computer when she heard the beep of the email notification. She opened it and read the missive suspiciously. Who was this person? What did this SilverBullet know about the situation? JulianR was so kind but he was his employee and far too close. If Robotnik knew his apprentice was corresponding with her, he'd roboticize him and find her. Of course, it was all anonymous. She didn't put in any identifying information in her About page but that didn't mean she was untraceable if someone suspected. She couldn't put him in danger. But, oh, how she wished she could be with him. She knew she was infatuated and now that he was forbidden, she wanted him. But she knew she couldn't. She sat down and typed a response. "While I appreciate your candor and your concern for dear Julian, I must say that I must deny your request. You see, Robotnik has taken everything and everyone I have ever loved. I am separated from my children because of him. I can take no chances that he'll take Julian too. Now I must sign off. Please, do not contact me again. Tell him that I wish him so very well and I will cherish the last few days." She hit the send button and turned off the computer.

She pulled a small pendant from around her neck and opened it. Inside was a photograph of her three dearest darlings. How she longed to be with them. How she wanted to get to know Julian further, possibly give them a future stepfather by the time they were reunited. They deserved a proper family. It just was not to be. She would try again though. After she had a few days to recover.

Robotnik considered his position very carefully over the next few days. He wanted to talk to a reporter to give a statement but the physician was adamant about him waiting to do any sort of work. The doctor may have been unsympathetic to the man's cruel past, but he was a professional and amazed him with his bedside manner. He remembered interning at Dresden County Hospital in his college years. He missed the work. Moreover, he missed the days when his heart wasn't so filled with anger and hate. They were such heavy emotions and he didn't know how to rid himself of them. He had hoped that Aneela would be able to help him, to at least give him a reason to try. He would need to find a way through the muck without her. He was tempted to say to hell with it and roboticize the entire city. But then the princess had come to visit him, taking a great risk to her reputation among her friends and even her family. Asking for her help had clearly softened her heart towards him and she had insinuated his pride would take a hit if he quit. He couldn't do that. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. She was even respectful. He wanted that. He wanted people to respect him. He didn't want them to fear him. There was a difference between fear and respect and respect could only be given willingly. He wanted them to respect him.

He wondered how the princess was able to help him, treat him kindly, after everything that he had done to her. He had taken his hate of her mother out on her. Even if his disdain of Queen Aleena was valid, Sonia was not her mother. Nor were Sonic or Manic. As he thought about it, he felt a tightness in his chest. As Aneela was denied her children, they were denied a mother. The resistance was their family now. And even if he hated Aleena, she was also denied her children. He knew how much her children meant to her. How was Sonia able to overlook his crimes against her and help him? He needed to find out.

He looked up from his meager hospital meal, learning from the chief surgeon that the hospital lacked critical funding or they'd be able to give the patients more, as the recovery room door opened. "What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you…"

Sonia smiled at him and sat down. "I wanted to visit since I know Bartleby is dealing with the duties of running a kingdom while you rest. And Sleet sent a tin of black-and-white cookies."

Robotnik gave a yelp of delight as she handed him the tin. "Yay…" He took out a cookie only for a new paw to take it and the tin away.

"Ah, ah, Mr. Robotnik," The nurse, a no-nonsense matronly otter scolded him gently. "You may have cookies and cakes and all the goodies you want after you are no longer in our charge."

Robotnik pouted but the doctors and nurses didn't bend to threats and he could only sigh as she left with the contraband. "They're not afraid of me here." He said to Sonia.

She shook her head. "No, nurses and doctors deal with crotchety old buggers twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week." She laughed.

He nodded. "I can see that you no longer fear me." Their eyes met as he could see her considering the statement. "Can I ask you a question? Would you answer me honestly if I did?"

Sonia nodded. "Of course."

"I need to know how you able to help me, to be here, after what I did to you?" He asked. "I need to know how you look past that."

To the pink hedgehog's credit, she didn't answer right away. She was very quiet and he could see she was thinking about the question and her answer. "I… I guess it's because I love Bartleby. He loves you so that means being with him means you are part of the deal."

Robotnik looked down. "I'm not the kind of man anyone loves." He said self-deprecatingly. "I know Bartleby cares but he's the only one. Aneela's right. I'm a monster…'

Sonia touched his hand, making him look at her with surprise. "Don't say that. Bartleby adores you. You're his hero. He worships the ground you walk upon. You've made mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. What makes a man good or evil is how they handle those mistakes. If you were evil, it would not have bothered you that your people fear you. You wouldn't have cared what this woman said if you were evil. But you did care, it did bother you. Whatever happened, if this woman cannot see that then that is her fault. She's the one with the problem, not you."

"You are a kind person. Bartleby chose his bride well and for that, I am proud of him. I suppose that I am glad that at least we can be friends now…" The old man admitted. He was having to admit a lot lately, to himself and to others. But it was the only way he could move forward. "I have a lot of anger and hatred aimed at your mother. I don't know how to let it go."

She nodded with understanding. "Maybe it might help to tell someone why you hate her so much. To be fair, it's one aspect of the situation that I'm not clear on. What happened between you?"

Robotnik sighed deeply. "It's not necessarily her fault. Your grandfather passed laws that forbade humans and nearly all of the humans in this area were rounded up and executed. Bartleby's grandparents saved me and hid me away. I grew up alongside Bartleby's father and aunt and I eventually married his aunt when we were old enough. Maria was the sweetest, gentlest person I knew and her intellect was second-to-none. This was forbidden and we planned to leave. But your mother discovered me one day with the Montclairs and at first, she was very kind and accepting of me. However, she thought she knew better. She told her father about me, thinking that she could convince him to let me become an official citizen."

"I'm guessing she was wrong." Sonia summarized. "I've noticed that she does seem to know everything."

Robotnik nodded. "Your grandfather sent your father and his men to kill me. The Montclairs were all killed. Bartleby's parents. My wife. My unborn child…" He said softly. "All because I'm a human, thus I am responsible for the entire world's woes."

The princess rolled her eyes at the assertion. "And if Mother had not told him, you might have gotten away. And you've hated her ever since." Sonia bit her lip. "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Bartleby."

"I lost everything because of your family. Your mother was trying to help but I told her not to. I told her to let well enough alone. Grevillea was willing to give us sanctuary but your mother was so all-fired sure that she could talk her father into accepting me." He clenched his fists.

Sonia touched his big shoulder sympathetically. "Mother was wrong to tell your secret, her motives don't matter. Lady Wyndermere always said the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Of course, you were angry with her. I doubt you were very happy with my father or my grandfather."

This was the first time someone had told him he was within his rights to be angry with Aleena. Most of the nobles, though on his side in most of the situation, often dismissed Aleena's role in the incident. This young girl, however, despite his sins was compassionate towards him.

He was still pondering this when he realized she was still speaking. "... Caught me coming in, so I'm afraid I had to tell him."

He snapped his eyes to her. "What? Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Sonia smiled understandingly. "That's alright. I was just saying that Manic knows about everything. He caught me coming in that night. But he's supportive…" She explained. "But… he does think I should tell Sonic. That I should give Sonic the chance to do the right thing and accept it. So, that's what I'm going to do. I think it's right. I've sent Mother a letter too. Telling her that she can accept Bartleby or not, the choice is hers but I choose whom I marry. And if she cannot accept Bartleby, then she cannot accept me."

Robotnik met her eyes. Those coal-black eyes spoke of a fierce tenacity that he had only ever seen once before. In her mother. "I wish you luck. Whatever happens, you are safe." He promised her, meaning every word. This girl would need his protection if it went awry.

She nodded as the door to the hospital room opened and Bartleby entered with a folder. "Oh, my darling, I didn't expect you. Thank you for coming." He kissed her cheek.

"Well, I know you had some business to tend to and I didn't want him to be alone too long." She said, admitting her concern for the old man. "But I better go before they wonder where I am. Manic and I convinced the resistance to just take this time to relax, to have a vacation." She kissed his cheek and nodded respectfully to the man in the bed. "Call me later darling and invite my brothers and me out to dinner." She asked him.

The blonde mink smiled. "With pleasure my darling, with pleasure." He watched her leave with love in his eyes. He turned to his godfather. "It makes me very happy that you two are getting along now."

Robotnik nodded. "I'm sorry that things have been so hard for you, my boy. I promise that things are going to get better now. I may have botched things with Aneela but I'm going to keep trying to be a better person. Though I may not get on your website for a while."

Bartleby nodded. "Makes sense. But you never know, she may come around. Have you thought of telling her who you really are?" He suggested. "If I understood your chat history, which I did review, she thinks you're your apprentice. Maybe she needs to hear from you that you've heard the issues and you didn't realize that things were so out of control. Maybe she needs to know that you are taking her words to heart."

Robotnik looked at Bartleby, considering his words. "You pose an interesting hypothesis, my boy. I will consider it." He said noncommittally. "Now, you should go and make those dinner reservations and make that call."

Bartleby smiled. "Yes, Uncle. Rest and relax. I will be back to visit later before dinner. Make sure you do everything the doctor tells you. Here, they're in charge." He chuckled.

The old man cuffed him gently on the back of the head. "Get out of here, brat." He laughed as Bartleby left, laughing along as he did. Maybe Bartleby was onto something. Maybe he needed to be honest with Aneela and let her draw her own conclusions.

AN: What do you think? Should Robotnik send Aneela a message and tell her who he is, confessing his growing feelings? Should Sonic and Manic accept Bartleby? Keep reading and review, please.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lights shimmered down from the ceiling by way of dozens of crystal chandeliers, aided by the many electric candelabras on the tables. Diners dressed in fancy dresses and suits sat and ate from plates piled high with fancy dishes and drank fancy glasses of fancy wine.

It was too much for Sonic. Give him a chili dog any day over a snail. "Sonia," Sonic began as he wriggled in his tuxedo. "Why are we even here? How could you say yes to that guy? Why does he suddenly want us to have dinner with him?" He fiddled with his tie as they waited in the lobby of the restaurant.

"Ahhh, Lady Hedgehog, it is a pleasure to see you again." A flamboyant peacock said as he came over. "And who are your guests?" The maitre'd asked.

Sonia smiled. "Monsieur Paon, these are my brothers. Sonic and Manic. It has been too long. I hope things have been going well."

"Oh, very well, Your Ladyship. Come, Lord Dresden informed me that you would be soon arriving. I have your table all ready." He promised, showing off his multi-colored feathers ecstatically.

Sonic grabbed his sister by the hand as Manic began following the peacock. "Sis, I don't get it. Why are we here? What aren't you telling me?" He demanded, looking into her eyes.

"Sonic, please, yes. There is something we need to talk about. We're going to talk about it here because it's neutral territory. Please. Trust me." Sonia begged. "We will tell you everything."

Sonic met her eyes. "I want to trust you Sonia but, you haven't given me a lot of trust lately either. You're keeping secrets and acting strange. I'll give you a chance but please, I'm your brother…"

"Then act like it and be supportive." She said sharply before leading him to the table. She was encouraged by the sight of Bartleby having a lively conversation with Manic.

The mink smiled up at her. "Sonia, darling. How grand it is that you came. I have missed you terribly." He held out his hand to Sonic. "And I'm glad to see you too, Sonic. I hope you are well."

The blue hedgehog was taken aback by the show of civility. "I'm doing okay though I'm confused by why we are here."

Sonia put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sonic. You'll understand soon. First, let's order some appetizers because I'm starving." She pulled out the menu. "Ooo, they have the oysters on special."

Bartleby smiled. "It is the time of year. We'll definitely get a plate of those to share." He looked at Sonic. "Let's get something to nosh on and we'll tell you everything, okay. Have some wine. It's the finest red, from a wine vault that dates back to the 1900s."

"Wow, so that must be very smooth," Manic said. "Not that I know much about wine but my online… tryst... is very knowledgeable and it's one of the things we talk about. He loves all things alcohol and food." He laughed.

The mink's eyes twinkled with mirth. "That's good to hear that you use my website. And that you may have found someone special. Fingers crossed."

Sonic listened to the banter as he felt his stomach rumbled. "I've never had oysters. We usually have chili dogs, which are my favorite thing."

"You'll laugh at me, but I've never tried chili dogs before. You'll have to introduce me to them." Bartleby replied, grabbing at any possible chance at building a rapport with the blue hedgehog. He was their primary objector, aside from her mother and he would win her over later. He saw the distrust. "Sonic, I invited you and your family out because I want to get to know you and your brother. Because you are both important to Sonia and because I love her. So very much. I want us to be friends because she adores you."

Sonic looked over at his sister, who nodded. "Did you doubt it, Sonic? You're my brother. I love you and Manic like crazy. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." She took his hand.

He sighed. "What is rata-too-eel?" He tried to pronounce the strange word. Sonia wanted him to try and it seemed so important to her.

"Ratatouille, it's a dish of vegetables, tomatoes, eggplant, yellow and green zucchini squash with a sauce," Bartleby explained. "It's really good and they use only the freshest ingredients." He assured him.

As the meal wore on, Manic dared to ask. "Um, how is he?" They all knew who the eponymous he was.

Bartleby grinned. "He's doing better. He knows things have to change. His diet and he needs to start exercising. He also knows that other things have to change. But I'll let him tell it when he's well enough for other visitors."

Sonia took his hand as they knew they needed to just do it. "Sonic, you were wondering why we were here. I know that I've not been myself but… the truth is… I… I'm just going to come out and say it. I love Bartleby. I've always loved him and always will love him." She bit her lip, smiling as she squeezed her lover's hand. "And we are both sick and tired of being apart. We want to get married, war or no war."

Manic looked over at Sonic, who was staring at Sonia as if she had just grown two more heads. "That's wonderful. Don't you think, Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes blinked up and down, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Wonderful?"

Sonia snapped her fingers lightly, attempting to get him to respond more coherently. "Sonic, please… I know this is sudden and I know your opinions on the nobility and maybe you are right about a few of them, but Bartleby isn't like them at all. He's kind and smart. He works hard for his county."

"But… but… he's… he's…" He shook his head. "He supports Robotnik! He likes Robotnik! How can you possibly marry him! Why not Cyrus, he likes you? He has a huge crush on you. Why him? Why the one guy who could and would give you to Robotnik in a heartbeat."

"For one, Sonic, I would never lead Sonia into harm. She is my world. As for Robotnik, you can't even imagine that he would be able to harm her right now. As sick as he is? Just going to the bathroom wears him out." Bartleby said sharply. "He is no threat to her. I will protect her."

Sonic shook his head from side to side. "But… why are you doing this now all of a sudden? What's going on? I get it! Robotnik let you go but only if you promised to marry him. He's planning to use you somehow! To get at mom! Well, I won't allow it! I won't!" He stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

Sonia slapped him, making him sit back. "Sonic, you're drawing attention! Settle down, now! You don't get a say in this! Robotnik didn't force me to do this. I chose to do it because it's the only way I'm going to be happy. Because Mother will never allow it." She pulled out the letters that she'd shown Robotnik. "Mother won't allow it but I'm twenty-one. She has no right to tell me who I can and cannot marry."

"So, you're doing this to spite Mom?" Sonic asked incredulously. "Sonia now is not the time to act like a defiant, spoiled princess! If Mom doesn't like him, that should be enough for you to realize that he's not worthy of you."

"I decide who is worthy of me, Sonic. I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you what is going to happen. I'll be leaving tonight since I know you don't approve. I'm going to help Bartleby take care of the city and Dr. Robotonik." She kept her eyes locked with his.

Sonic shook his head again while Manic read the letters. "Mom only wants you to be safe and happy but she's going about it the wrong way. Bartleby's a nice guy, Sonic. I like him. Let's be open-minded and supportive. The heart attack changes things, Sonic." He argued, agreeing with Sonia. "These things change people. I think we should be supportive and help them. It's okay, Sonia. I'm on your side and I'll vouch for him to Mom and the others."

Sonic gasped. "Manic! How can you possibly? I'm sorry sis. But… look… I want to support you but I cannot believe this is your choice! You're going to have to convince me. Because I won't take this lying down. You're my sister. It's my job to protect you."

Sonia sighed. "If you need to be convinced, then you'll just have to give Bartleby a chance. All I'm asking now is you don't ask me to choose. The first one to ask me to choose will lose. Are we clear?"

A white glove touched her purple one. "We are, Sonia. I just…" Sonic's tone was greatly strained. "I'm allowed to worry about you. I'm allowed to have an opinion and I'm allowed to make sure that you're not making a mistake."

Sonia nodded. "You are allowed your opinion. You just need to decide if you can get past your personal reservations and respect my opinions and my right to marry whom I choose?" She squeezed his hand. "But I'd much rather do it with you than without you."

Bartleby sighed. "Sonic, what will it take to convince you that I love your sister beyond any shadow of any doubt?" He met the green eyes of the willful hedgehog prince. He meant it, he would do anything, within reason.

"Hmmm… let me think about that one. I guess… first, we'll need to see what happens with the war now. If Robozo is going to keep making trouble for us or not." The leader of the resistance replied.

The mink nodded. "Why don't you and Manic come with us to the hospital tomorrow. When we go visit. You can see it for yourself. Don't worry, you'll be safe. He couldn't give the order for Sleet and Dingo to capture you if he wanted to." He assured him.

Before Sonic could respond, the waiter came to the table, rolling a cart of fancy desserts. "Can I interest anyone in some dessert. The lemon-raspberry savarin is to die for." The waiter suggested with a grin.

Sonic took the chance to talk about something else to give himself time to think. "What's a savarin?" He asked, seeing a ring-shaped cake with slices cut from it and a pile of fresh raspberries. It sat alongside a beautiful cake with a shiny chocolate ganache and the word Opera written in icing.

The waiter happily explained. "It's a cake soaked in limoncello, that is to say, lemon liqueur. Here, we serve it with a fresh dob of chantilly cream and the freshest berries we can find."

Bartleby smiled. "If either of you wants dessert, please, do. I'll have a slice of that beautiful Opera cake." He told the waiter who proceeded to cut him a slice.

Sonic nodded and requested a piece of the savarin. It had been so long since they'd had fresh fruit. Manic eyed a meringue dessert on another shelf of the cart. A pair of strawberry roses sat on top of it. "I'll have a piece of that pie."

The waiter served the boys and looked at the patient hedgehog princess. "And for you, Mademoiselle?"

Sonia ordered a slice of the Opera cake and the waiter left them to their sweets. "Oh, I forgot how good their Opera cake was."

The four quietly ate. Sonic had to admit, the sugary treat was very appreciated. They didn't get a lot of fruit. "This is really good… Look, I would love nothing more than for Robotnik to get his act together and be a proper leader. Because really, I don't want to rule. I hear about what you have to do and just that is enough to scare me. I would love for Sonia to be able to be with whoever makes her happy. But I also wouldn't say no to a rainbow unicorn that grants wishes either. You can guess how likely I am to get one of those. What guarantee can you give me, if I agree to see him, that my siblings and I will be safe? You know, forget me, how can I know they will be safe."

Bartleby nodded. "If he does anything to harm any of you hereafter… I will agree to put my support behind the Resistance." He knew it wouldn't come to that, but just making the promise was hard.

Sonic heard the promise. Bartleby's aide could make all the difference if the war went back to the status quo after the old man. "Alright. I'll meet with him tomorrow. I'll give him one chance. I guess anyone who's survived a heart attack deserves a second chance." He eyed the two of them. He would have to be careful but if it meant so much to Sonia, he would do it.

AN: What will come of the visit? And what of Aneela? When will she come back into the story? You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

5000 miles away in the capital city of Grevillea, in a small diner sitting across the street from the marina, a middle-aged hedgehog woman served up orders of fish and chips and hamburgers with fries and similar fare. As she cleared up yet another table, taking the tip that was left, she found her thoughts going to her double life. The rightful Queen of Mobius, living as both the leader of a rebellion and a waitress who lived in a flat across the street. It was laughable yet she had to admit, she liked the work. It was honest and she got to meet so many people.

She looked up at the clock as she finished with a customer. "Murray, it's time for me to go. But I could stay if you want? It's still very busy…" She wouldn't leave her boss with just two others if he didn't feel they could do it.

The tiger laughed. "No, lassie, we can handle it. ye did good work today. be safe an' I'll see ye in the' morn. Your dinner is wrapped on the counter."

Aleena put her cloak on, covering her purple hair and head to protect against the torrential rain that was pouring down outside. "Thank you, Murray." She said quickly, taking the styrofoam tray. "You're too kind." He always fed them, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He wanted to make sure that his employees had enough energy to do their jobs.

She hurried across the street and up the stairs of her building to her flat. Inside, she placed the carton down and hung up her cloak. She jumped just a little when she looked into the living room. "My goodness, Oracle. You are very quiet when you want to be." She scolded gently.

The Oracle laughed a jolly laugh. "It is good to see you too, my queen. I brought letters from your children." He announced, holding up a small packet. Aleena squealed with joy and tried to take them but he pulled back a bit. "Before I give them to you, I want to ask. Have you seen the news recently?"

Aleena shook her head. "No, every time I watch the news, I'm tempted to just come home and rescue my children but I know the time isn't right for us to reunite. I take too big a chance when I go to help them…"

"Well, my queen… I brought a newspaper, and I think you should read it. At least the front page…" He offered her a rolled-up newspaper.

Aleena's eyes were immediately drawn to the headline. "Lord Robotnik Still Hospitalized Following Minor Heart Attack…" She read it aloud. "A few days ago, Lord Robotnik was found in his bedroom suffering from a minor heart attack. He was found by Special Agent Sleet who promptly called paramedics and the man was promptly rushed to Robotropolis Central General Hospital. Doctors say he will recover but still want him to stay a few more days and will not allow any reporters into his room." She lowered the paper. "What does this mean? Is it safe for me to come home?"

The Oracle shrugged. "Time will tell, my queen. A heart attack can change people. I ask that, when you read the letter from your daughter, you maintain an open mind about what she has to say. I will also tell you that your response will also determine the quality of the relationship you have with your daughter." He offered the letters to her.

Aleena accepted the letters, her heart filled with ice. Somehow, she knew what her daughter's letter would say. When she opened it, she read the contents that confirmed her fears. "Oracle, she's… she's…" She looked around and saw the Oracle was gone. Was he really trying to tell her that she should let her daughter marry this man? She should allow her to put herself in this terrible danger?

There was only one thing to do. She didn't want to do this. To use someone in this way but she needed to do something. She went to the computer and booted it up, and signed into the website. She smiled to see that he was on. She typed a brief message. "I'm sorry for how things ended a few days ago. I'm afraid I panicked. I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance?" She sent the message.

A few minutes passed before the notice popped up. JulianR has invited you to a game of Chess…

She smiled. "Thank you…" she typed as the game booted up. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you Aneela… I'm glad you came back." He replied, taking his turn.

Aleena took her turn and responded. "I saw the news and was trying to give you some space to deal with it. How is… is your boss alright?"

"He is and he should be released from the hospital in a few days…"

His doctor was insistent that he get enough rest however when he got the message from Aneela over the mobile app, he couldn't ignore it. Robotnik gladly shot back the invite, glad for something to do while laying in bed. "I'll tell him you asked about him. He's feeling a little lonely… He's starting to realize the real effect his actions have wrought."

"Well before you think about doing that… and before we think about restarting things… I need to tell you something and I need your advice. First, I want to apologize for not being completely honest with you." She moved the pawn in front of her bishop two spaces ahead to F4 and he responded by moving a pawn forward to C5. "I was just… the truth is I know where my children are and we correspond frequently… I'm about to tell you something and I pray that you'll understand and that you'll keep silent but I'll understand if you want to stop this now… Julian, my real name… is Aleena… And I… I used to be Queen of Mobotropolis… I understand if it changes how you see me… Since you likely hear only the worst about me there..."

Robotnik read the confession and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He put her previous words together. He wants to roboticize me most of all. "Oh…." He typed, pretending to concentrate on his turn as he considered it. He was attempting to court Queen Aleena? How, out of every single woman in the world, did this website pair him with her? Were they really compatible? Did he want to court her? He could do worse. She was kind to him when they were friends. His thoughts went to Bartleby and the princess. This was her mother. If he could somehow do this then she would no longer object. He had to try to make this work. But he certainly couldn't tell her who he was yet. Actions would speak louder than words. "It is a shock but… it doesn't change how I see you. In fact, it explains more than it doesn't and I understand your hesitance to tell me the truth. After all, this is the internet, and often not very safe, you were wise to keep it to yourself at the start." He couldn't fault her for exercising basic safety precautions. "But… why tell me now? What's changed?"

"My daughter, Sonia, is insisting on marrying Robotnik's godson. I'm just so afraid that it's a mistake. That either he'll turn her over to him or that he'll be put in the position of having to choose… I'm afraid he'll roboticize them both." Robotnik thought about what to say and was about to respond when she continued. "And I haven't even gotten a chance to know them yet. How can I possibly consider letting my baby girl get married so soon?"

Robotnik nodded to himself as he considered the situation. He typed back. "If it helps at all, I have met the boy on many occasions and I have never met anyone with more dignity and integrity. I've also heard him tell Robotnik off a few times, in a respectful manner. He loves your daughter very much and treats her like a queen. If you met him, you would approve."

"So, you think it would be wise to just let them be… Give them my blessing?" The answer came as she moved her rook to take his queen.

"I think the only thing you'll achieve by doing otherwise is to drive a wedge between you and your daughter, creating a rift that may never heal," Robotnik stated plainly as he moved his knight to take her rook. "I also think… if you wanted to come home… you would be safe. He couldn't hurt anyone now if he wanted to."

"I would love to come home. I miss my children so much. But I can't until I know for sure. If I come home too soon, everything we've been through will be for nothing. I cannot come home until I know that my children and I would be safe." She moved her bishop to take a pawn and put his king in check.

Robotnik knew he could try and tell her but she would never believe him. He would need to show her. "I can understand… But soon, you will be able to come home. I know this to be true." He clicked on his king and moved it to the empty space beside it.

"I believe you, Julian, but I just need to wait. I have a friend who can give me definitive confirmation when it's time. Besides, it would be cruel for me to abandon my boss right now. It's very busy this time of year…"

Robotnik knew it was an excuse but let her have it. She was frightened and understandably so. He had given her every reason to fear coming back. "Well, perhaps I'll be able to come to meet you… at some point, that is. It's chaos right now, with him in the hospital."

"I would very much like that. We could have dinner here together…"

The gears in his head were turning. He could build on this. He could make things right and find redemption. He could earn the love of this woman. He hit the button on the remote and a nurse entered.

"Yes, Mr. Robotnik?" The nurse said with a cordial smile. None of the staff referred to him as anything higher than any other patient. He found it to be a comfort as it meant they would be professional in their care of him.

"Yes, I need the editor of the Times here in the morning. I've rested a few days and I need to reassure the people that I am well." He said firmly.

The nurse sighed. "Mr. Robotnik, I will let the doctor decide if you're up to seeing any reporters. You don't want to stress yourself out and give yourself another attack."

Robotnik growled. "If I don't issue some sort of statement, they're going to think I'm on my deathbed and the resistance will take advantage of it." He challenged the sheep.

She picked up a tray from the cart rolling by. "The doctor will decide when you are up to having such visitors. Only he can greenlight it. You, of all people, understand the importance of protocol." She handed him his dinner and lifted the lid. "Oh, look, a nice salad with all kinds of vegetables, and potato smiles, and fish sticks. Enjoy." She gave him a glass of water and left, her hooves click-clacking on the tile floor as she refused to indulge his request further.

AN: Next chapter, Sonic, and Manic visit the old fart and see how far he's fallen.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The drug-induced sleep of the painkiller the doctor put in his IV allowed Robotnik to sleep with clear dreams for the first time in years. His dreams took him back to the past where he was arguing with Aleena, trying to make her promise not to tell anyone of his existence. His nightmares were of the deaths of his family. He watched King Jules murder his wife and his friends and he was unable to stop them. Aleena had broken her promise. It angered him. If not for her inability to keep a secret… but his dreams made it abundantly clear. Aleena had not been present for the murders and his exodus from Mobotropolis, just barely escaping with his infant godson and his life. She had meant well in her actions and from what he'd heard, she was rather upset by the whole incident.

If not for the prophecy, he would have been more than willing to let her and children go. But he remembered being lost in his anger too much to do that once he knew about it. "One day, Robotnik, Queen Aleena will reunite with her children to form the council of four. On that day, your reign of tyranny will end."¹

He had assumed it meant that they would depose him and retake the kingdom for the hedgehog family. Now, he was starting to wonder what it meant. His reign of tyranny would end. He would have to change his ways if only for his own health. The doctor had made it clear that not only did his wickedness cause great harm to others but had caused him greater harm. He explained that evil actions led to greater sickness than any other germ. In roboticizing anyone who spoke against him or dared to say they wanted Aleena back, he thought he had been showing them how strong he was. Yet he didn't need to fight the resistance. The kingdom was is. Thus his evil actions to protect his throne only showed them how weak and cowardly he was. He had every reason to change his ways.

The doctor again refused his request to speak to a reporter. He was insistent that it would be too much of a strain. So, that morning, he wrote a letter. He hoped that Bartleby would be able to give it to the Times editor and ask him to print it the next day. It was the most the doctor would allow.

He was finishing the letter when the door opened and Bartleby came in. Sonia was with him. "Good morning. You're both up very early." He stopped as the door opened again and her brothers entered. "Bartleby?"

"Sorry, Uncle. Sonic was insistent on seeing you." Bartleby explained. "No one is here to make trouble." He promised as he poured him some water.

Robotnik looked at the blue hedgehog, green eyes filled with something he wasn't expecting.

When Sonic had begrudgingly gone to the hospital to meet with the man, he had been determined to think the worst and had been prepared for a trap. However, when he saw Robotnik laying prone in his bed, wires attached the electrodes that monitored his heart, an IV tube sticking out of his arm, he couldn't see why he had ever been afraid. He was reminded that Robotnik was just a man. Just an old man. He was just as mortal as they were. He had even prepared a diatribe. However, the words caught in his throat a bit. This was not some act. No one would go this far just to capture them. "How… how are you… feeling?"

Robotnik chuckled. "Wow, I must look like shit if even my greatest nemesis feels sorry for me. Maybe the doctor was right…" Everyone laughed awkwardly. "In answer to your question, I feel weak but not overly so."

Manic shrugged. "It's hard not to feel sorry for someone who looks like something out of a novel by HG Wells."

Robotnik nodded. "I suppose… Bartleby, can you take this to the Times later." He folded the letter. "Ask them to print it in tomorrow's edition, on the front page." He saw Bartleby try to read it. "Ah, ah, boy, you'll see it at the same time as everyone else." He scolded as though Bartleby had tried to take a cookie from the jar before supper.

Bartleby chuckled and pocketed the letter while Sonia went to fluff the man's pillow, making sure he was comfortable. "We… we told Sonic about us…" She explained. She looked at her brother. "But I think he understands now."

Sonic looked him over, looking for any sign of something untoward. Finally, he asked. "What happens now? The Freedom Fighters need to know what you intend to do now? We don't want to fight a sick man."

"My intentions will be made clear in that letter tomorrow. But for now…" Robotnik began. "I won't be able to continue the fight. Because you are honorable, I know you will not take advantage of that to take an unfair victory. I propose a truce. I understand now, where I've gone wrong, and I want to make it right." He clenched his teeth but continued. "For what it is worth to you, I apologize for my wrongs against you and your family. Adopted and blood. Even for Sir Charles."

Sonia smiled at Bartleby as this was a huge step for the man. But Robotnik never took small steps. For him, it was always all or nothing.

Sonic thought about the man's apology. For many, it would be insufficient but it was amazing to be getting an apology at all. He wanted so much to tell him that he could apologize all day long. He wanted to make all kinds of demands but he couldn't think of any that the man could even give them at this point. "Fine… Sonia. You win! I don't like it but I'll accept it and I'll give Bartleby a chance. You're lucky I'm just a big softy." He said as he folded his arms and pouted.

Sonia hugged her brother. "Sonic, thank you. Thank you for understanding. Tell the others to stop. Tell them they don't need to fight anymore."

Sonic nodded. "It's going to be complicated. Some people won't be so quick to forgive. As I said, I'm a big softy. And there's the fact that the throne still rightfully belongs to mom. But… I think… I can get around that one by simply pointing out that mom isn't here."

Robotnik nodded. "What I have written in that letter should satisfy many of the natural conditions which kept the war in motion and bring it to an end. The only thing that could possibly get in the way is if some of your people were unwilling to let things rest."

Manic nodded. "Eh, they're tired of the fighting too. If you mean what you say, then we will vouch for you. All we ask is that you keep your word. All we want is freedom, freedom, and autonomy to do what we want with our lives. Music and fun. The right to an education."

Bartleby smiled. "Robotnik can certainly help with education. Can't you, Uncle?" He chuckled.

"Indeed I can." He yawned despite himself. "Ohhhh, ohhh pardon me…. I've been so tired… I… I sent… Dingo to take care of the Orphanage. The food and to repair the building." He said as he lay his head back on the thick pillow. "I won't be able to do it in a timely fashion and I don't think it could wait for me."

Sonia nodded. "After we run the letter to the Times, we'll go help him out. The work will go faster. You rest now. You're supposed to be tired, it's your body healing."

"Thank you… and… your brother might… derive some enjoyment from… my library…" The man was determined to try and continue the conversation but he fell asleep.

Bartleby smiled at the brothers. "Thank you, especially you Sonic. I knew once you saw him… You're too good to hold a grudge against a sick man."

Sonic nodded. "As long as he keeps to his word, I should be able to keep the bulldogs back. I'll tell them that we are looking for mother but until we find her, whoever is running things now can handle it. I assume that's you."

The mink chuckled. "Yeah, for now. He won't be running the kingdom for a while. Not while he's recovering at least. But you do believe me now? When I say things are going to get better. It's not going to be what it was before."

"For now, yes, I believe you…" Sonic sighed deeply. "We will need to go pay a visit to the Oracle. See what he thinks about this. He may have some ideas on how to deal with the other Freedom Fighters."

Sonia nodded. "You and Manic should go do that. I'll go with Bartleby to the newspaper and to help Dingo." She hugged her brother. "Thank you, Sonic. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah…" He blushed at the praise. "Go on both of you. Get outta here." He laughed softly, turning to watch the old man for just a few minutes. Too often, he saw this man as a monster in his life, the boogeyman that Uncle Chuck warned him about if he misbehaved. This was not a monster. This was an old man who was sick and needed their compassion, not their hate and judgment. If they wanted things to change, maybe they needed to change too. If they wanted peace and harmony, maybe they needed to extend the olive branch themselves. If Robotnik could do it, then so could they. Hopefully, his friends would agree with him.

AN: Will the rest of the resistance accept the olive branch? Will Sonic be able to get them to understand the need to set aside their differences?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a few hours before Sonia and Bartleby arrived at the orphanage and Dingo was on top of the roof, hammering in some fresh planks to cover up the leaks. Rosie was outside with the children who wanted to watch.

"Hey Dingo!" Sonia called up. "It's looking good!" She grinned at Rosie.

Rosie hugged the girl. "We were so surprised when this young buck arrived and said he wanted to fix up the house. He's done so much in such a short time."

Bartleby chuckled. "Uncle wanted to come to do it himself but he's still in the hospital." He explained. "He asked Dingo to come in his stead. Whoa!" He yelped as Dingo landed in front of them with death-defying ease.

The kids all clapped with delight at the agile muscle-builder. "Wow! You're really strong!" Tails said excitedly. "And boy, can you jump!" He started jumping up and down, the other kids jumping along.

Dingo laughed, his turquoise eyes twinkling with glee. "Gee, I never thought I would like kids, but they can't get enough of me." He said. "I got the roof done, Rosie. I'm nearly done. Soon, you won't have to worry about nothing."

The woodchuck smiled graciously. "Your help is very appreciated. I just wish I understood... What have we done to… deserve such help?"

Bartleby shook his head. "What have you done? You've taken in many children, none of them your own, and used so much of your own life for their benefit. Uncle didn't know you were here or this would have been done long ago. From now on, Miss. Rosie, please…" He held out his card. "Let me know if you need anything."

"How is Robotnik?" The little fox asked as his tails instinctively took him into the air, hovering beside him.

The pink hedgehog plucked the fox from the air, gently holding him. "He's doing a lot better but he's still very tired."

Rosie nodded. "He'll be tired for another week at least. I've always felt so sorry for him. I'm familiar with a little of his story. I could not imagine being so lonely and sad for so long."

Sonia thought about it as Bartleby nodded. "Aunt Maria was his world. All he wanted was to live his life with her and have a family. It seems like such a simple desire. Thank you for understanding. He wants to do better. To be a better person."

"Well, he's off to a good start. The journey of a thousand miles…" Rosie reminded her of the old proverb.

Sonia bit her lip. "Well, he's taken the first step and now so must we. We must use this time to find peace and forgiveness in our hearts. And we need to make sure that no one ever feels that lonely and unloved again."

"Is there something we can do?" Tails asked. "Maybe we can make him a get well card…" He suggested, partially for the good deed but also because it was a great excuse to get out the arts and crafts supplies.

Rosie nodded. "What a great idea. Let us go inside and I'll make us some lunch and we can get to it. Thank you again, Mr. Dingo. I wish there was something I could do to repay your kindness."

Dingo smiled and blushed as he shrunk a bit, suddenly shy. "It felt good to do it. I'll be back tomorrow with fresh food. Bartleby, Sonia, I guess I should escort you both to the palace, right? I know you have a lot to do."

Sonia nodded. "You should escort Bartleby. I need to go catch up with my brothers. Convincing the resistance to cease and desist is going to be a trial."

Bartleby nodded. "Uncle thinks his letter will convince them. Would it help if I came with you? Maybe I could…."

"No, you definitely shouldn't come. Not yet, Bartleby. I love you so much and I will not put you in harm's way…" Sonia insisted. "You have to go back to the palace with Dingo." She watched as he coughed. "On second thought… Dingo, please, take him back to his mansion. All calls and business should be forwarded there. The city isn't safe for him."

Dingo nodded. He would do anything Sonia said. She was so smart and pretty. "Alright, Sonia. Bartleby, take your inhaler." He gave the order he'd heard Robotnik give a few times when the boy coughed.

The mink rolled his eyes but sought out the medicinal canister in his pocket and shook it up. "It's not so bad the longer I'm here. Maybe I'll get used to it. I should stay in the city."

Sonia kissed her lover. "Bartleby, go home to Dresden. They need you too. I'll be there tonight. I promise."

Bartleby allowed Dingo to take him back to the Scorpion. He noticed the jackal seemed to be very quiet. "Dingo?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just tired… Um…" Dingo wondered if he should tell him. "You will take good care of her right?"

Bartleby looked up at Dingo. "I know you've had a crush on her. I'm sorry that you're having to deal with that pain. But yes, Dingo. I will take good care of her for all the days of my life. I love her."

Dingo nodded sadly. "She's just so… so pretty… And she is so nice when we're not fighting. She is special." He sniffled a little. A gloved hand touched his shoulder kindly.

"It's hard not to fall in love with her. I know… I fall deeper and deeper in love with her with every passing day." Bartleby smiled as he imagined his life with her. "But someday, you'll find someone that is meant just for you just as I have Sonia. You know, here…" He pulled a pad of paper from his pocket and a pen and wrote down a series of letters and numbers. "Go to .web and click register. When it asks for a payment code, enter this. You'll have a full year, completely free. When you're ready. There's certainly no hurry and I know that Sonia is glad to have you as a friend."

Dingo looked at the code. "I've never really had a friend, not since high school… I dropped out in my senior year." He pocketed the paper.

Bartleby looked up into his face. "Well, you have a friend now. Two friends. In me and in Sonia. And you have the admiration of all of those children." He looked out the window, leaving Dingo to think about that.

And think about it, he did. Dingo was always impressed by how nice Bartleby was to him and Dingo. He treated them like normal people. Whenever it was just them. He was especially touched when Sleet told him that he was going to take care of their salaries and their unpaid rent. "Thank you…"

The next morning, Sonic and his siblings arrived at Sanctuary after sending a summons to every Freedom Fighter in Robotropolis. Already, the place was packed with people. He had a copy of the morning paper.

He, Sonia and Manic was standing on the raised dais in the center of the hideaway. Sonic looked at them. "It's almost time…"

"It'll be alright, Sonic…" Sonia said. "Just read whatever it is that Robotnik put in the Times and make the case for peace."

"Sonia, I'm no good at this. I hate public speaking…" Sonic admitted. "Maybe you should do it."

Sonia had never known this about her brother. "I never knew you were afraid of public speaking. The way you play, you'd never know it."

Sonic shook his head. "Playing the guitar and singing with you and Manic in front of everyone is different. It's just fun and games. But this…" He looked at everyone looking at him. "I can't…"

Sonia hugged him. "Yes, you can… but Manic and I will be right by your side the whole time. It'll be alright. If needed, I'll take over, but you have to try. Don't worry, these are our friends."

Sonic nodded as he saw Cyrus and Trevor approaching him. "They're all here, Sonic," Trevor said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine… We're going to start now then…" He and his siblings went to the front of the stage. "Hello, everyone… Thank you for coming on such short notice… Everyone knows about Robotnik's heart attack…" He watched as everyone nodded.

Cyrus nodded, asking the question on everyone's mind. "Is he dead then?"

Sonic looked at his friend, seeing hope in his eyes. "No, he is not dead. He is alive and he is recovering. But he was finally able to get a statement to the paper and I think we should hear what he has to say. That's why I asked you all here…" He opened the paper as all across Robotropolis the rest of the people were doing the same. He looked at the words and bit his lip. "Manic, would you like to read it aloud?"

Manic nodded. His brother knew how to read on a cursory level but his uncle had not stolen books for him as Ferrell did.

"Dear Citizens of Robotropolis, I would like to begin this letter by reassuring everyone that no, I'm not about to keel over anytime soon… Though honestly, I don't know if that's a comfort to anyone after everything that I have done. It's funny, the things you think about when you think you're about to die. I realize now that I have not been the best ruler that I could have been. I've mistreated and abused all of you. I've abused my power. For that, I am deeply remorseful and I know I have no right to ask but… I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. I won't make excuses for my actions but I will promise that things will change. For now, Sir Bartleby Montclair will be taking over for me while I heal. When I have recovered, I will do something more official and public but… I want it in writing just in case… In the interests of what is best for the kingdom, if anything happens… Princess Sonia Hedgehog will inherit the throne…"

All eyes went wide as Manic read the declaration. Manic stared at the words in shock. Sonia took the paper. "Manic, are you sure that's what it says, let me see that."

Sonic stood with his mouth wide open as Sonia confirmed what the article said. "He made you his heir? Did you have any idea that he was going to do that?"

Sonia shook her head. "I had no idea whatsoever. Oh my goodness. So this means… Everyone… This means that the war is over. We have no more quarrel with Robotnik…" She said to the people. "I will go and speak with him since his words mean he clearly wants to deal with me. But… I know this is going to be hard. But Robotnik has put forth the olive branch. If he can swallow his pride then so can we because we are just as strong as he is, if not stronger." She said.

Sonic saw the others were flabbergasted, unsure how to react. He needed to do something. "Hey, guys… the war is over! It's done! We've won!" He cried out excitedly. "We did it!"

Manic nodded. "Yeah! We said it could be done. We always said we'd be free once again. Let's celebrate!" He summoned his drums and began leading a marching-band sound. His siblings followed and together they played a song.

At the end of the song, everyone was in better spirits. The music had cast a spell of joy over them and they danced and partied through the day. Alcohol and food were brought in while juice was provided for the kids.

The hedgehogs mingled through their friends, talking and hugging in delight. The war was over and it was time to enjoy their lives. Sonia was getting herself a slice of cake when a glass of punch appeared before her. "To wash it down," Cyrus said with a smile.

Sonia took the glass. "Thank you, Cyrus. Isn't this great. We're free." She said happily. "What are you going to do now?"

Cyrus shrugged. "Well… I want to work with technology but I'll be able to develop much nicer things. You know… you're good at that stuff too. We could… we could work together…" He smiled as he bit his lip.

Sonia looked at him sadly. "Oh, Cyrus, I'm sorry… but I should have told you a long time ago… I didn't think it would ever come up… I thought I wouldn't be able to… so…"

"What is it, Sonia? I've liked you for a long time and we get along so well. Now we can explore that. Maybe we can be something more…" Cyrus asked.

She shook her head. "I can't Cyrus. You see, I gave my heart long ago and I never really took it back. I just left it with him." Sonia looked down. "I'm sorry. I should have told you long ago."

The lion's mouth opened and closed. "What do you mean? Who did you give it too?" He asked. "Is it Trevor? Or… that Knuckles guy you guys told us about from the floating island?"

"No, neither of them. Knuckles was sweet but… no, he or Trevor, could be nothing more than friends. No… I'm happily engaged to Bartleby Montclair." She pulled a diamond, ruby and amethyst ring out from under her tank top, hanging from a gold chain. The stones formed a rose set against a rose gold eternity band.

Cyrus stared at it. "What? You mean… the aristocrat? Is that why Robotnik is doing this! Is he making you marry him?"

"No!" Sonia tried to get him to calm down. "No, he's not. I love Bartleby. We were engaged long ago but we broke things off during the war. But I never stopped loving him. We saw this situation and realized life is short. We want to be together. I want this. I'm happy with him."

The green-and-orange clad rebel trembled. "But… when, how? If my theory is so false, how did you just suddenly become engaged?"

Sonia sighed. "That night… I had to go to the hospital. Someone needed to. Bartleby was so upset that I couldn't not talk to him. Robotnik's like a father to him. We got to talking and… we, just, it was so familiar. I love him."

The lion looked down while Sonic and Manic came over. They had heard the conversation. "Cyrus, are you alright?" Sonic asked,

He shook his head. "I've got to go. I just… I have to go…" He turned and left.

Sonic called out. "Cyrus, come back, let's talk…" But the lion didn't stop and instead picked up speed, running as fast as he could for the exit. He turned to Sonia. "He'll come around, Sonia."

Sonia sighed. "It is what it is. I feel terrible but Cyrus never asked me out before. I thought he might have a crush… but…"

Trevor came over with concern, having watched his friend run out. "What's going on? Is everyone alright?" Others joined him.

Manic looked around at the crowd. "You might as well tell them, Sonia. They're going to find out on their own eventually."

The pink hedgehog knew he was right. She needed to just tell them. "Alright, Manic… Everyone, I have my own good news. I'm… I'm engaged!" She held up a ring on its chain. "I'm getting married."

The Freedom Fighters applauded and whooped in delight while Trevor laughed and asked. "Really, to who?"

"Bartleby Montclair…" She blushed. "My best friend and companion since childhood. He and Mindy were my dearest friends and I love him so much."

Trevor nodded, Cyrus' upset making sense now. "I'll talk to him later. Congratulations. This is great." He didn't care who this guy was or whose side he was on. Sonia meant more to him than any of that superficial nonsense. If she was happy then he was happy for her.

Sonia accepted Trevor's hug. "Thank you, Trevor. Thank you, guys. Everyone. I'm moving into the mansion tonight. We're just doing a license signing, for now, making it legal. When everything settles down, we'll plan a full wedding." She promised as the party resumed.

Robotnik cringed just a little as the blood-pressure cuff tightened around his bicep. The doctor made a notation on his clipboard and looked at him. "You're making good progress, Mr. Robotnik. You're on track for release by Monday. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm feeling better, less tired." He said honestly.

"Of course, I must admit, that I'm hesitant to release you." He sat down and put the clipboard down. "You know that things can't stay the same. You're going to have to start working out, eating right and taking better care of yourself. And you're going to have to report for weekly examinations for the foreseeable future."

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Yes, doc. You've been saying the same thing every day. I know. Believe me, I have a reason to do all of those things."

"Good, now you rest. Your godson called and said he would be by shortly." The doctor promised.

Robotnik watched the doctor leave as his phone buzzed. He opened up the applicable app and smiled at the message. "Oh my goodness! I saw the newspaper this morning. Is it true? Does he mean this?"

Robotnik typed out. "He does. Sonia Hedgehog is the heir to the throne, as she should be. He feels it is a good compromise. He still gets what he wants, which is Bartleby will still be king, but Sonia Hedgehog will be queen."

"Julian, I don't understand. It's all happening so fast. How can I be sure that this isn't an elaborate trick? Just two years ago, he tried making people think I was going to marry him to lure my children in."

Robotnik couldn't argue that logic. She had every right to be leery. "Aleena, he knows things have not been right. But it's more than that. He could not continue the war if he wanted to. The doctor has made that very clear. He means every word. He's even assigned me a new project. To design an air scrubber to mount to the top of each factory. He was reviewing the atmospheric reports and he is utterly flabbergasted. His godson cannot even stay in the city for more than a few hours without having an asthma attack."

"Well, at least he recognizes the need for that… Julian, I just wish I could be sure. I'd love if I could come home… I want to meet you and see my children again…"

"Unfortunately, Aleena, the only way you're going to be sure is if you take the chance." He typed back. "But I promise that if you take the chance, it will be worth it." He pulled up a game of Tough Economies, a game based on buying properties and building them up as you traveled around aboard. "Look, he's planning a ball for the entire kingdom on Monday evening." He said, quickly looking at the calendar. It was Thursday, he could have a small ball planned by then. "To celebrate his godson's engagement to Princess Sonia. He gave me leave to attend and said I may ask anyone I choose. Come that night. Take the chance and come."

A few minutes passed in silence as they played. Three turns passed with him buying one of the medium properties on the third turn before … appeared in the chat field. Finally, she responded. "Maybe…"

"Aleena, you have a choice. You can stay in hiding. In hiding, you'll be alone and you won't have your children. Or you could come home and have your children and a man who cares very much for you. And I promise to care for them too." He typed out.

"Alright, alright. You've got a point. I'll be there on Monday. How will I know you when I see you?"

"I'll wear a red carnation on my lapel. Trust me, you'll know me." He promised. Robotnik smiled to himself. He would finally get ahold of Aleena. Except instead of roboticizing her, he would take her in his arms and sweep her off her feet in front of the entire kingdom.

AN: Will Robotnik's plan work? Will Aleena accept that her online dating partner is Robotnik himself. Will she be open to a relationship? What about Cyrus?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

That night, Sonia and her brothers went to the hospital to meet Bartleby. A tall horse stood with him dressed in a long black robe. She hugged him as she told him briefly how their friends took the news once they were able to present it in a way that they could process. "Darling, did you know?" She asked him, referring to the article. "He named me his heir. That's supposed to be you."

Bartleby laughed a little. "Well, to be fair, I am still his heir. But he wanted to make you the heir to the throne. He thinks it's right and it's a good way to start mending fences." He explained as he held her. "The war is over. We have each other again. I'll be king at your side either way which is what he wanted for me."

Sonic looked at him. "So that's why he was fighting tooth and nail to keep it? To make you the king?" He asked. He was curious about what happened between them.

"Yes, he felt it was only right that I become king because the old king killed my parents." It was safe for them to know now. "And his wife, Aunt Maria..."

Manic bit his lip. "The old king? Our father or grandfather?" He clarified.

The horse coughed, reminding Bartleby he was there. "Oh, sorry. Sonia, this is Judge Equestris. Uncle is waiting."

The judge bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess. His Lordship has already told me a great deal about you. I understand the two of you would like to marry this evening. Are you sure you wouldn't rather hold a fancy wedding."

Sonia and Bartleby both laughed. "Oh, we will have a big, fancy wedding. Just not right away. We want to do the paperwork tonight so we can live together and be together without it being a scandal."

Bartleby nodded. "We've been apart too long. It needs to be official because I can't go another day without her by my side." They laughed as Sonic gagged. "But Uncle wanted to be there for the signing, so that's why we're doing it here." He looked back as the doors to the operating and recovery rooms opened. "Sleet, good, you're here. How is Uncle today?"

Sleet bowed. "He's doing much better, sir. He managed to read through a whole chapter and draw up some new designs."

"Thank you for watching over him for me while I couldn't. And how are you today? Did your landlord get the payment I sent him?" He asked. "I paid you up for a whole year."

Sleet nodded. "Yes, he rescinded the eviction notice. Thank you." He looked at the hedgehogs. "I suppose you want me to apologize for helping the old bastard?" He asked Sonic.

"I'm guessing you're not going to?" Sonic asked. Sleet was the one he trusted the least. The wily wolf had even betrayed Robotnik on occasion in a bid for his own selfishness.

"Nope. One must do what one must to survive. As a rebel, you know this." He turned and led them back. He was surprised when the green brother matched his pace. "And you have something to say."

Manic shook his head. "Only to ask how you're doing…" He looked up at the taller man, who gazed at him curiously. "I know you had no choice. I know what it is to have to do less than moral things to survive. I used to have to steal food and baubles. I was kind of a… well like the character, the Artful Dodger."

If Manic hadn't been watching so closely, he wouldn't have noticed the wolf's eyes open just a little wider. "I'm… surprised you know that character…"

The green hedgehog chuckled. "Our sector used to have a library filled with books from that era. Robotnik confiscated them all and closed the library after it was discovered that the librarian was selling some of the books."

Bartleby nodded, hearing the tale. "Yeah, Uncle had generously loaned his books to libraries around the city and when they abused the privilege, he had to take them back. They're the only copies remaining for many of the books. They need to be protected. I want to reproduce them though if it's possible without ruining them."

Manic nodded with understanding. "Yeah… I miss reading them. I like to read. After he did that, I had no choice but to lift a few when I was sent on Mouse Patrol. I always took them back in between runs though." The mink chuckled as Manic continued. "But I don't blame you… Robotnik's hard to defy."

Sleet grinned. "You know, perhaps later… we might grab a cup of coffee." He suggested.

"I think that I would like that…" The thief replied as they neared the hospital room. Inside they could see Robotnik tapping on his phone, typing out messages. Politely, Manic greeted him as they entered and sat down. "How are you doing, sir?" He wasn't sure what to call him.

Robotnik looked up from his phone. "Thank you for asking, I am doing well." He looked at Bartleby, Sonia, and the judge. "Oh, so you were planning to do this today then?"

Bartleby nodded. "We don't want to wait another day. We know we belong together. We can do a big ceremony and party later." He explained.

The old man chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I was planning to throw you a big ball on Monday evening to celebrate your engagement. I'll turn it into your wedding reception."

Sonia cocked an eyebrow. "You don't have to do that sir. Are you sure that you're going to be up for that?"

He nodded. "More than up to it. Sleet, do you think you can make a wedding cake according to their specifications by Monday evening?"

Sleet froze as they looked at him. "Yes, I bake, get over it!" He said to the hedgehogs. "I don't care that it's not manly. I can still kick your asses." He looked at Robotnik as Sonic sniggered. "Yes, sire, I think I can do that provided they don't want something crazy complicated."

Sonia and Bartleby looked at each other as if mentally conferring. "Um, we'll write down the particulars…" They hadn't expected to do this so soon but they should have known the old man wouldn't be satisfied with a small signing and waiting to hold the party.

Bartleby smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. It'll be fun but you have to promise to take it easy. Let us do the planning while you rest." He pleaded.

Robotnik laughed. "And take away what I was planning to do while I'm lying here, twiddling my thumbs… I will help to plan this event. You are my godson and yours is the only wedding I'm going to get to throw. Now, to change the subject, I assume you all saw the paper this morning. My letter included instructions that every house was to receive even if they were not subscribers and they could bill me for those."

Sonic looked at him. "Yes, yes we did…. Guys… can I talk to Robotnik, please? Alone." He asked. He couldn't help being suspicious of this. Things were just going too well, there had to be a reason.

Sonia bit her lip. "I don't know… Sonic, what's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I need to talk to him alone, Sonia. Please, humor me. I just need to put a gag on this little voice in my head."

They looked at each other before Robotnik nodded. "Let us do the certificate signing, and then we can let them get off to doing whatever it is that needs doing…" He showed a little of the lower class in him from his own youth.

The judge chuckled as he nodded. "Princess Sonia, Lord Bartleby, you both understand the commitment that you are making to one another. It is not a commitment to be taken lightly. Are you certain of your intentions here today?"

Sonia smiled at Bartleby, gazing into his emerald eyes."Yes, we are…" She said as they entwined their fingers together. Together they signed their names on the main lines. Her brothers and Sleet signed as witnesses and Robotnik endorsed the license with his cursive JR.

The mink pulled her to him and kissed her chastely, sealing the vow between them. "Now we are married, my love…" He said softly as the judge rolled up the document.

"I will get this filed and in a few days, you'll receive your commemorative copy." He promised. "I shall be off then. Glad you're doing well, sir." The horse tipped his hat and left.

Once Robotnik and Sonic were alone, the blue hedgehog regarded the man quietly for several minutes. "I know there's something else going on here. Why did you name my sister as your heir? She was convinced that Bartleby was your heir. What exactly brought this change just all of a sudden. You had to know for a long time that you were being an evil ass."

Robotnik considered his answer. "Very well, hedgehog, I will indulge your question. Yes, I'm doing this for myself as much as for Bartleby. Your sister has also been very kind to me. Are you familiar with Life Connections?"

Sonic thought and nodded. "Yeah, Manic uses it. Don't tell me that you use it and you've met someone… Come on, that's a bit far-fetched."

The scientist laughed. "Yes, I am aware but the truth is stranger than fiction. Her name is Aneela and I want to be worthy of her. She is the first person that I've felt this way about since my late wife." He savored the expression of utter disbelief on his archnemesis' face. "Is it so hard to believe that perhaps I am lonely and I might want companionship? No matter the things I have, the crimes I have committed, I am still a person…"

Sonic nodded. "We never considered that part before. You've always acted more like a monster than a person. Will this person be at the ball?" He asked.

"She will be. I convinced her to come after she sent me a panicked message about her daughter marrying someone she didn't necessarily approve of. I invited her to the ball so that I could meet her in person and reunite her with her children. Hopefully, in doing so, I will be able to show her that I am a changed man." Robotnik explained.

"Whoa, so she's already got kids and everything, man are you ready for that if she accepts you?" Sonic asked. "You know, if you want to be with her, you'll have to accept her kids too. They're a package deal."

The old man laughed again at the question. Sonic didn't know why but he didn't hear the usual gloating, plotting tone behind the laughter. "How did your friends take the article?"

Sonic shook his head and told him about the party they had shortly before coming. "Hey, there is something I want to ask you about. My mom and dad… not Aleena but…"

"The ones who adopted you?" Robotnik asked. "They believe you to be dead. I wasn't about to tell them that you were fated for my roboticizer." He saw the blue hedgehog freeze. "What?"

Sonic's mouth dropped open. "Wait a moment… I remember that night. Pa told me to run to Uncle Chuck. You arrested them."

Robotnik shook his head. "No, I rescued them from the resistance. I know you think your uncle rescued you from me when I attacked them. But have you ever asked yourself why your mother didn't simply give you three to your uncle? If she had to leave you behind, why not with family? You think I'm evil, ask who made me that way."

"Then… then they're alive… They're not roboticized?" He stammered. "I… I gotta go… I gotta go…" He took off out of the room, Robotnik could hear the nurses shouting as the hedgehog mowed them down and he shouted back an apology. The boy had believed his parents were gone. Sir Charles must have made sure to blame everything on him to the boy. What had the boy's life been like under the older hedgehog? The irony of the boy's question prior. He could indeed accept Aneela's kids. He would accept them. That would wipe the slate clean. He just needed to earn their acceptance.

END CHAPTER

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sleet took Manic down to the hospital cafeteria. It was strange being alone with the green hedgehog but at the same time... He chuckled as they sat down at a table with a cup of coffee from the bar. "So… tell me… little thief… How long have you known who I was?"

Manic laughed. "Since you told me your boss had a heart attack. It happened that same day and I asked the hospital if there had been any other such cases that day. Robotnik was the only one in your vicinity." He looked at his coffee.

"And… it doesn't bother you?" Sleet asked. "That I and my brother have been pursuing you. I know if it were me…"

Manic shook his head. "Robotnik's an asshole. I already said that I don't hold that against you. It wouldn't be fair and I like the guy you are online. I'd like to know the real you. Maybe when you're off-duty we could blow this popsicle stand."

Sleet shrugged. "It'll be a while before I'm off-duty. I don't know why but I feel responsible for him, for making sure that no one tries anything stupid. He's vulnerable and he knows it."

"Then… maybe I'll stay here with you and help you. You can't say a second pair of eyes wouldn't be handy." Manic suggested. "Cause I know what you mean. It's different from when we're fighting and at each other's throats. When I saw he had a heart attack, it was a shock and I realized that I would be sad if he died."

"He's an asshole but he's our asshole." Sleet summed up succinctly with a laugh and Manic gestured.

"That's it! You've got it. He's our asshole." Manic laughed with him. "Just like you are our bounty hunter… If anything happened to you, something would be missing from our lives, at least from my life." The hedgehog placed his hand on Sleet's. The wolf smiled and reciprocated with his other hand. The connections they all shared were dark in origin but they could choose to change that.

* * *

Sonia and Bartleby returned home to Dresden and stopped at the entrance. They looked at each other and he picked her up lovingly, kissing her as he stepped across the threshold. They laughed and shared many more kisses before they heard a cough come from, the living room.

Bartleby put Sonia down as they turned to see a purple hedgehog with deep purple hair cascading down her back. "Mother?" Sonia asked with a little worry. She put herself between her and Bartleby. "You're here…"

Aleena smiled and nodded. "Yes. I got your letter and felt I should come in person this time." She looked at Bartleby. "I felt I should meet the man who thinks he is worthy of you."

Bartleby smiled congenially. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I have heard a lot about you from Sonia."

"I can say the same. Her letters speak of little else. She speaks very highly of you despite your unfortunate family circumstances…" Aleena said. "You realize the danger that you'll be in…"

Bartleby shook his head. "I don't believe we are in any danger whatsoever. Uncle accepts that I love Sonia and is willing to accept her as a part of my life and her brothers too."

Aleena sighed. "You are as naive as I thought. I know you think this attack of his changes things. I know you want to believe that he'll change his ways. I want to believe it too but I can't. I don't like you with my daughter, especially since you've put her in danger before. At the debutante ball, with the bomb, at that farce of a wedding." She looked at her daughter. "I wanted to be able to say that I approve and I give my blessing but I can't if he really believes Robotnik won't turn on you the moment he is well."

Bartleby glared. "Look! I am sick and tired of you speaking against him. Yes, Robotnik is my godfather and I love him. I am loyal to him and always will be. But I love Sonia too and I am capable of protecting her and I believe him when he says he'll accept her. You have no business trying to order Sonia around when you haven't even been a part of her life for twenty years." He went flying back as Aleena responded to his comment with a spell.

Sonia caught him. "Mother stop! I love him!" She helped him to his feet while he wiped the blood from his lips.

"It's okay Sonia, I went too far with that one, although it is true." He glared at the purple hedgehog. "Now, Aleena, I would like us to be…"

Aleena laughed. "What, friends? Bosom companions? I think not." She glared back at the boy.

"Then fine, that's on you. I don't care what you say or do to me." He stared down the woman, ready for her.

Aleena prepared a spell, Sonia crying out for her to stop. She threw it at the man, expecting him to dodge it. She was surprised when he stood firm in front of Sonia as the spell stopped before him and burst into pink and blue glitter in his face. When he and Sonia looked at her, she smiled at them. "I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to pass my test."

Sonia's mouth fell open. "Test?" She asked. "Mother… what do you mean test?"

The queen waved her hand and summoned a tray of tea and cakes. "Your chosen lover defended his position rather staunchly. It gives me a reason to believe that he would do the same to protect you." She giggled as she sat down and took one of the scones.

Bartleby laughed. "A test? You were testing me?" He and Sonia sat down on the loveseat and they each got a cup of tea to calm themselves.

"I was. I had to be sure of you. My daughter is very independent. She always has been. But I had to be sure that you could protect her and that you would protect her if called to do so."

Sonia breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mother… I know you won't regret it. Bartleby has never treated me as anything less than gold. He is the reason I'm as strong as I am. I want to be strong enough to protect him as he protects me." She chose a strawberry danish.

Aleena nodded and they talked, eating the pastries and drinking the tea. Sonia and Bartleby knew they'd appreciate the sugar. "So, dear… I actually wanted to ask your blessing…" She bit her lips and blushed. "You see, I've been dating, sort of. Online but it seems to be getting pretty serious."

Bartleby's eyes cocked up. "Really? On Life Connections?" When she nodded, he smiled. "That's my website. I built that because I… was so lonely without Sonia… I wanted to make sure no one else would feel that loneliness."

The queen's eyes shone with sympathy. "Loneliness is hard to deal with. I've been alone for many years. Without my children and without my husband. Julian understands what it is to be alone. He lost his wife and unborn child long ago. He's a brilliant tactician. Funnily enough, he's Robotnik's apprentice." She saw their heads snap up. "Oh, yes, you know him, don't you. He said he had met Bartleby a few times. He spoke very highly of you."

Sonia nodded. "Julian huh? Yes, Robotnik's apprentice. Yes, I've heard of him. He's been remarkably supportive of the two of us. If you really need it, Mother, then you have my blessing."

"Thank you, dear." She smiled. "He invited me as his date to your engagement ball on Monday night. Though if you're already living together then… Does Robotnik know you eloped?"

Bartleby nodded. "He endorsed the document himself. We just didn't want to wait any longer. So Monday, he's changed to a reception ball to celebrate our marriage. Everyone from both sides is invited to commemorate the end of the war. The joining of our two societies if you will."

The former queen giggled. "Indeed, well I will be there. Now I suppose since it is your wedding night, I should take my leave."

Sonia and Bartleby bid farewell to the woman, watching her vanish behind a bright light. Sonia shook her head and hugged him. "I was afraid she would really hurt you." She wept lightly against him as her fear came forward. "I was ready to fight her to protect you."

The mink nodded as he held her and rubbed her shoulders. "I wasn't going to let her scare me off. I love you. I will protect you from anyone who dares to threaten you and our happiness. I promise." He pulled her close.

* * *

Sonic sped into the forests that he remembered from his childhood. He hadn't seen them in so long, Uncle Chuck said that it had been burned to the ground. Seeing the familiar wood was a comfort to him. He saw the blue roof in the distance, smoke puffing out of the chimney and the sound of wood slapping against water echoed in his ears. He came to a stop and hid. He was afraid to get closer.

He saw a middle-aged fox come out of the cottage. His step was noticeably slow and his head was down-turned. Sonic bit his lip. That was his pa. He watched as the older man gathered wood from the shed.

The door of the home stood open, light streaming out and an older vixen wearing a green and yellow gown waited. Sonic felt his voice catch in his throat. He loved his mother and he longed to meet her but this was his ma.

He wanted to rush in and hug them both but his feet stayed firmly planted. He watched as his pa gathered the wood, carrying it to the house. Until the old man's foot found a puddle and he slid, the wood flying up. Sonic sprung into action, running in and catching every log as they fell and helping the fox up.

Both foxes stared at him with their mouths wide open as Sonic smiled at them. "Ma… Pa… I'm home. I've come home."

Arthur and Valerie Canis looked at their grown-up son as he came over. "Sonic… oh, Sonic…" Valerie sobbed. "Can this be. He told us…" Her arms fell around the boy, holding him to her as she sobbed. Arthur followed suit as he cradled his son's head in his big hand, cherishing the moment and praying that it wasn't a dream.

"It's okay, Ma, Pa… I know you thought I was dead. I think he didn't want you to know that I was in the resistance." Sonic bit his lip. "But I'm alive and I'm home. I'm home." He felt wetness at the corners of his eyes as he savored the sensation of their hug. This helped his decision. Maybe Robotnik wasn't all bad. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

AN: Sonic is reunited with his adopted parents, Sonia and Bartleby have obtained Aleena's blessing and Manic is making a move on his bounty hunter.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aleena felt her excitement building through Friday and Saturday as she worked, carrying trays of food to tables and cleaning up empty plates and glasses. Murray was more than happy to give her a few days off when she explained the situation. If things went well, she would be able to stay at the diner without any guilt, have her children and maybe a second husband.

* * *

From his bed, Robotnik made calls and sent emails to various vendors. He would have hired a catering service, but Sleet had insisted on handling everything. He just didn't trust caterers. Sleet took his tuxedo to the dry cleaners and had his shoes polished. Sleet made a good personal assistant, butler, and valet all in one. He would definitely need that going forward. It was becoming more apparent that he simply was not a young buck anymore. He needed help.

* * *

While their old nemesis healed, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic mobilized the resistance to come in and start cleaning up the streets. Bartleby took Robotnik's designs for the new scrubber to the engineers to get them started on the framework.

By the time the sun shimmered over the horizon of the city on Monday morning, the city was already vastly improved. When Robotnik was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair, citizens gathered outside to marvel at the depth of his humiliation, he was impressed by how much cleaner the streets were. The trash was gone and the graffiti painted over with fresh white paint. Smog still hung in the air but that would be dealt with soon.

Sleet and Dingo saw the crowd gathered and rolled their eyes. "Come on!" Sleet shouted. "Clear the way. You wouldn't be crowding anyone else coming out of the hospital so back off!" He and Dingo forced people to clear away from the hospital, allowing them to get him to the Scorpion without incident.

"Sire, you'll be pleased to know that everything is set for tonight. The ballroom is all decorated and the food is prepared. And everyone has been invited." The wolf assured him. He looked over old despot. He was very sweaty after facing the bystanders.

Robotnik nodded. "Good… I don't know that I've thanked you, Sleet. For all that you've done. You saved my life…"

Sleet held little respect for the petulant tyrant with the penchant for childish tantrums but his conversation with Manic stuck out all the more. "I can't explain it but I had to. I won't lie though. It was lucky that I found you and no one else." He looked at Dingo, who nodded in agreement. The orange jackal was the only other person who might have helped the man.

The rest of the day was spent in trepidation as he tried to both rest and get ready for the evening. He put on the newly cleaned white tuxedo and combed his handlebar mustache as the night came. He could hear the musician-bots starting up a lively song and knew that meant people were arriving.

Affixing the red carnation to his lapel, he went down to the ballroom, nodding to Sleet as he waited at the entrance. "Were you able to get it, Sleet?"

Sleet nodded and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "I was. I hope it's to your or her liking…" He chuckled. "Dingo will be running the event, sire. I have a date."

Robotnik's eyes went wide but he nodded. "Do I know her?"

"Him, sire. Yes, you do know him." He grinned. "He'll be coming down shortly."

Members of the resistance mingled awkwardly with members of the aristocracy. The nobles approached him, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you for coming, friends, if I may call you that." He said to Mr. LaTour. "I know that I don't deserve to after the things that I've done."

The brawny fox nodded. "We all do things, we all have chapters in our lives that we'd rather just forget. As long as you really intend to change then we're okay." He offered a hand.

The old man accepted the hand and nodded as the piano hit some notes, drawing everyone's attention to the grand staircase. "Their royal highnesses, Prince Sonic and Prince Manic…" The herald announced, giving them their true titles at last.

Sonic blushed as everyone looked at them in their tight, uncomfortable suits. Sonic hated getting dressed up. Manic, on the other hand, looked like he had been wearing a suit his entire life.

They walked down the stairs and joined the party. Sonic was surprised when Sleet came over. "Prince Manic, you look quite handsome this evening." He offered his black-gloved hand to the green hedgehog.

Manic took it and smiled. "Oh, Sonic, this is SilverBullet, the guy I've been seeing." He laughed.

Sonic smacked his head. "You've got to be kidding me. You and Sleet?" He couldn't help laughing. "Well, you have fun man. I'm going to go find food." Food was his love at the moment.

His brother laughed with him and looked at Sleet. "Shall we…" He let the wolf lead him into the ballroom, feeling eyes turn to him.

Sonic found the refreshment table and made a small plate of finger foods. He noticed that chili dogs were conspicuously absent. He smiled when he saw Cyrus standing off to the side. "Hi, Cy, I'm glad you came. How are you?"

"Sonic, we have to do something." Cyrus insisted as he stared at Robotnik who was mingling with the other aristocrats. "Don't you get it. This has to be some trap. And Sonia's going to get hurt."

"Cyrus, it's alright. I believe Robotnik. He actually has a reason for doing this that benefits him, so I believe him. And Sonia will be fine no matter what happens. She can kick ass if she needs to and Bartleby will protect her. I'm sorry Cyrus…" Sonic knew his friend was struggling with letting go of his crush. "He loves her and if you care about her, you'll find a way to accept it." He got a glass of punch and began going around the ballroom, watching the guests as they twirled around the floor.

He eventually stood against the wall, drinking his punch as he watched. He never learned the waltz or foxtrot. He knew how to dance like he was being electrocuted. He was surprised that Manic seemed to know what he was doing, dancing with Sleet like he'd been dancing all of his life.

* * *

Sleet chuckled down at his dance partner. "You dance well for a thief." He teased.

"I would sneak into the palace on Mouse Patrol to steal food from Robotnik." Manic explained. "Sometimes, it would be during a ball and we could get gobs of food that would be leftover. I'd wait in the ventilation system and watch the dancing. I watched and I'd practice when I was alone in the sewers. Then when it was over, everything would just be left and we would sneak in and take it. We ate well when the debutante season came." He laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if he left it on purpose, knowing we were there. The most fearsome tyrant in Mobius and a bunch of kids can steal food and books from him?"

Sleet smirked. "He's an enigma. He cares in his way… It's a harsh way but in the end, he means well." He shook his head. "At least, that's what I've come to see. So, it wouldn't surprise me if he left the food out intentionally. Of course, you won't want for food again. Now that we are on the same side, little thief."

* * *

Sonic moved through his friends and introduced himself nervously to the nobles as he met them. The Duke of Velcromia was familiar face though and he was happy to introduce the lad who helped him to give many orphans loving homes. He felt the shyness fall away as the other nobles proved to be welcoming in the interests of peace in their time. And then he saw her. Trying to stay against the wall, trying hard not to be seen. Long, amethyst hair cascading down her back. Quickly, he pushed his way to her, trying not to knock anyone down. "Mom!" He called as he finally reached her, getting her attention.

The queen gasped and hugged her son. "Sonic, my dear boy. I've missed you so much."

The blue hedgehog squeezed her around her shoulders. "Mom, you're home! You're home." He said excitedly while Aleena struggled to keep him from getting too loud. "What are you doing here? Did the Oracle find you?"

Aleena shook her head. "Actually, I was invited tonight by my new beau. We met online and he's been keeping me informed."

Sonic's mouth fell open. "Online… Life Connections?" He asked knowingly. "Everyone's using that website now. Gee, I'm starting to think I should check it out."

His mother smiled. "When he invited me, I knew it was a good chance to see what was going on since… well, I heard about Robotnik's heart attack."

"That makes sense. So tell me about this guy?" He asked as they heard the herald at the top of the stairs.

"Long live Her Serene Highness, Princess Sonia and His Grace, Lord Bartleby Montclair, Duke of Dresden…" All eyes were pulled to the top of the grand staircase.

Sunset-pink hair stood out against the icy blue bodice that shaped her torso and hips. Puffy-strapped sleeves hung just off of her shoulders. A white ribbon wrapped around her waist and silver slippers could be seen beneath the bell-shaped gown.

Beside her, their arms linked, Bartleby led her down the stairs. Sonic watched him closely. He saw the mink couldn't keep his eyes off his sister. He rolled his eyes. "It's not fair…" Sonic kicked a little.

Aleena looked at him. "Why do you say that, Sonic? Your sister looks very happy. I was unsure but I think he really does love her."

Sonic sighed. "Because he knows her so well. He knows her better than we ever will. He's had her all to himself for so long. We've only had her for two years and now she lives with him and…" He looked down. "I sound like a child don't I?"

The purple hedgehog shook her head. "Not at all. I think that was the reason I fought letting your sister marry him. I wanted her to just be my daughter for a while…" She reassured him. "But that is the sad consequence of how I chose to handle the war…"

Sonic looked at her just as they heard Manic. "Mom!" The Green hedgehog hugged her tightly.

Aleena returned her youngest's embrace. "Oh, dear Manic. My, don't you look handsome. And who is this?" She asked the wolf behind him. "You are the one who has threatened my children in the past…"

"When you're forced to wear the uniform, you march where you're told." Sleet explained. "But I shall not harm or threaten them in the future. Not since I realized that I cared for your son. And after talking things through, we realize we've always cared for each other in some way. It's been rocky…"

Manic nodded. "But the reward was worth it." He agreed and Aleena could only smile proudly. Her son was so wise for his age. "Oh, it's his roundness." He quipped as Robotnik approached the landing of the stairs. Sleet carefully got in front of Aleena. He would guard her presence until he was certain she was safe. For Manic's sake.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I know it was quite short notice but I wanted to reassure everyone of my health. I know you must all be terribly relieved that I am well." He smiled. "However, you must be wondering what my immediate plans are. I will be spending the next few months preparing to pass on the crown. I need to take it easy otherwise. Because of this, I want to address the resistance here… I want to end this war. I will no longer fight or hunt you down. It is my hope that you will cease your attacks. In the name of peace, I've chosen Princess Sonia Hedgehog to be the heir to the throne." He indicated the pink hedgehog. "Or, excuse me, Princess Sonia Hedgehog-Montclair, as she and Bartleby were wed in a private ceremony at the hospital. Dingo, please, make sure everyone has a glass of wine." Aleena could just see over Sleet when Sonic handed his mother a glass of the red liquid that Dingo brought around. "This wine is a special one from the Montclair vaults. Château Haut-Brion 2025. His father served the same wine at his wedding reception when he married his beautiful Delilah. He would have been so proud of Bartleby's choice of brides. Bartleby, as your godfather, and on your parents' behalf, I want to extend my congratulations and my best wishes to you both." He raised his glass and led everyone in the toast. With his arm in the air, Aleena had a perfect vantage point to examine the man. His face was paler than the last time she'd seen him but his red and black eyes held a strange shine.

"So, Mom…" Sonic began as he took a drink of wine. "When is your new boyfriend coming? Do we get to meet him?"

Aleena giggled. "Of course." Her eyes were diverted to her son. "I'm still looking for him. He said that I would know him by the red carnation…" She stopped as she straightened up as a flash of red appeared in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Robotnik was still on the landing, looking in her direction, as though he knew she was there all along. "His name…. His name is… Julian…" Her mouth fell open as she realized.

Sonic saw her expression and followed her gaze to Robotnik. He was wearing a red carnation. "Holy shit!" He whispered.

The former queen shook her head in terror. "I didn't know… it was all online… Robotnik's first name is Julian. How did I miss it? Robotnik doesn't have an apprentice."

"Before we return to the festivities, I have one more announcement to make." He stepped off the landing and everyone cleared the path. Sonia and Bartleby stayed behind, not wanting to interfere. Sonic couldn't help noticing that they were amused. However, he saw his mother was shaking like a leaf as Robotnik approached. He, Manic and Sleet surrounded her. "Step aside, I mean no harm. I want to tell your mother something and I want everyone to hear it."

Aleena shook her head. "What are you doing?" She asked when he knelt before her and reached into his pocket.

"Aleena, for twenty years I thought I could never hate anyone as much as I hated you. Then a week ago, my godson showed me his new project. A website designed to help a lonely man find someone to fill the hole in his heart. That website pointed me to you and I realize that what I thought was hate was really love." Robotnik said. "I love you and I want to ask you to be my wife. Be my side all the rest of my days." He pulled out the box and opened it.

A ruby and diamond ring stared at the shocked hedgehog-woman looked into his eyes. Her stomach felt icy and her mouth was dry. She couldn't think. There was so much wrong with this scene that she couldn't speak. "Julian…" She managed to whisper before she turned and ran.

Robotnik made to run after her but the hedgehogs blocked him. "Let me go after her. Sleet, stop her."

Sleet shook his head. "Sire, you've startled her. Running after her will only make things worse."

Sonic nodded. "I'll go after her but then we are talking about this. A lot." He ran off, glad for the time to think this through.

The newlyweds came down from the landing and reached him as he started to pant. His chest was aching again and felt a kind hand as he comprehended what just happened. "What was I thinking? She hates me." He groaned as the pain intensified. "Ahhhhh…" He couldn't hold back the agony as he grabbed his chest.

"Uncle!" Bartleby dropped to his godfather's side. "Someone help! Please!" He shouted as the guests stared in fear at the old man writhing on the floor.

Sonia put two fingers at Robotnik's neck. "His pulse is out of control. He's having a relapse. I knew he wasn't ready to be throwing balls. Sleet, call for an ambulance. Manic get Sonic back here. I'm sure Mom's already gone." She stood up. "It's alright, everyone, he's going to be alright. But I'm afraid the ball is going to have to be cut short. We will keep you all informed."

The paramedics arrived just as Robotnik finally unconscious from the pain of his heart trying to rip through his chest. Sonic returned as he was loaded onto the gurney.

"I couldn't catch her. She must have used magic to teleport or something." Sonic said. "Damned idiot. What was he thinking? What's wrong with him?" He asked as he realized what was happening.

Manic shook his head. "He's having another heart attack so they're taking him back to the hospital but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Sonia nodded. "We were here. It happened when someone could catch it and now the doctors just have to do their jobs." She hugged her husband as he trembled beside her. "He'll be alright. The doctors will make sure of it."

Bartleby shook his head. "I hope so… Oh, my love, I hope so…." They watched as the despot was wheeled out of the ballroom, an oxygen mask on his face, helping him to breathe.

AN: So Robotnik overdid it in more ways than one.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Manic stayed at the palace with Sleet to help keep things under control and see that guests got home. The ball had to end early and the guests could understand why. Sonic took Sonia and Bartleby to the hospital. The ambulance wasn't big enough for all of them. Dingo was thus elected to ride with the old man to protect him against any threat that might take advantage of his weakness.

The doctors worked tirelessly to save Robotnik from his second heart attack in a short timespan. While they did, Bartleby sat with his hands clasped and his head bent as though praying. Sonia hugged him. Sonic kicked at the floor.

"Sonia… did you know that it was Mom?" He finally asked, looking up at her. "That Robotnik was dating Mom?"

She nodded. "We did but not until Thursday night after we were married. Mom came… And she told us about Julian."

"Oh, Sonia. You knew. Why didn't you tell her? Why didn't you tell us? She was terrified." Sonic challenged her.

Sonia shrugged a little. "We didn't know much sooner than you did and we were afraid she wouldn't come if she knew the truth. And we thought you wouldn't approve. I mean, it's Robotnik and it's our mom. It's kind of a hard pill to swallow."

Sonic put his head in his hands. "Sonia! We're your brothers! We are on your side! You keep telling us to trust you and get your feelings hurt when we don't. But you don't get to say that when you're keeping secrets from us that concern us. If you want us to trust you then you need to start giving us a little trust. It's a two-way street."

Sonia looked down. Her brother was right. "I'm sorry, Sonic. You're right. I wasn't being very trustworthy and I didn't trust you or Manic. I'm sorry. I should have told you both as soon as we knew. I should have told Mom."

Sonic nodded and looked up as the workroom doors opened. The doctor approached them, wiping his brow. "Lord Montclair, Lady Montclair… I am happy to report that Mr. Robotnik is going to be fine. It was rough there for a bit but we got him and he's going to be alright."

Sonic released a breath he didn't know he was holding as Bartleby stood up. "Oh thank the source. May we see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "Unfortunately no. He is still unconscious and visiting hours are over. I am going to have to ask you all to go home and return in the morning." When the mink began to protest. "Bartleby, your godfather will not want you waiting here for him to wake up when none of us have any notion as to when he will wake. You need to go home and sleep. His guard will stay and protect him but you must go."

Sonia nodded. "We understand, doctor. Come on, Bartleby. Let's go home. They will call us if there's even the slightest change." She turned her eyes, daring the doctor to contradict her. He didn't. "Sonic, want to come with us?"

Sonic shook his head. "I'm living with Mom and Dad again. They need me close. I still can't believe it… He gave me back my mom and dad…"

"He's a jerk Sonic, but he's still just a man," Sonia said with a smile, glad for her brother's good luck. "But would you mind coming with us. Just in case we're called back to the hospital. Please…"

The blue hedgehog considered her request. "Ehhh, alright. I'll call them and let them know." He went to make the call.

* * *

When they arrived back at the mansion, Sleet and Manic met them there. "The guests were all concerned but we got them to go home. How is he?"

"He's still asleep but the doctor's got him out of danger," Sonia said. "I'm sorry, Manic. If we had said something maybe this could have been avoided."

Manic shrugged. "I don't know. Mom just wouldn't have come. I wouldn't have said anything either. How are you holding up, Bartleby?"

The nobleman sighed. "He's alive, he's going to recover but… this makes two attacks."

They went inside. Bartleby and Sleet went to his kitchens to prepare a tray of tea and food to help them sleep. Sonia and her brothers went into the living room, flipping on the light to illuminate the room.

"Mom!" Sonic's shout startled her and she looked to see her mother waiting there in her ballgown, ripped and torn during her flight.

The three hedgehogs rushed their mother, hugging her close. "Mother, you're here. Are you alright?" Sonia asked. "Why did you run away?"

Aleena shook her head. "You saw. He proposed. He's this Julian I've been dating. He knew it was me. This was all a trap. A way to make you feel sorry for him and capture me." She said with terror. "Now, we must go. The kingdom has chosen him so we must go and leave them to their fates."

The three pulled away and backed up. "Mom? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "We can't leave. Sonia's the next in line."

"It's a trap. Don't you see it? This has all been some trap. Some nefarious scheme." Aleena persisted. "And your husband is part of it." The queen looked at her daughter. "That website was all a trap."

Sonia blinked as she realized what her mother was saying. "You think Bartleby really set up this website to lure you and me into a trap? Mother, I thought you decided to trust him."

"Until tonight, I had. Sonia, dear. I know you want to think the best of him. I understand, but it's time that you come down from that cloud. Manic, you too. You don't find it an odd coincidence that you and I try that website and we each are paired with those who have tried to destroy us in the past?" She asked her peacemaker-son.

The kitchen doors opened, Sleet and Bartleby bringing out the tray in time to hear the accusations. "Queen Aleena, you're wrong," Bartleby said. "I collaborated with Princess Sally to create that website to give lonely people a way to meet other lonely people. I would never hurt my dear Sonia."

Aleena looked at him. "I'm not fooled by you, brat. My daughter is naive. My sons know the truth. Right, boys?"

Manic shook his head. "I know you're crazy, Mom. You're panicking over nothing."

"Do you know where we've been all night?" Sonia asked. "The hospital. Because after you ran off, he had another heart attack. You can't fake a heart attack. The doctors can tell the difference and this was real. We think he was genuine. But you ran. Come on. Come to the hospital with us."

Aleena looked sharply at her daughter. "You're naive. You're as naive as I was. It's easy to expect someone you love to treat you right but all too often they'll beat you to within an inch of your life."

The hedgehogs glanced at each other. "Mother, what are you talking about? Bartleby would never hurt me."

The purple queen froze for a moment before shaking her head. "Forget it. We need to get out of here." She said again. "I have a home for us in Acorn. We'll make new lives there. And you'll both find better matches." Aleena beckoned her children to join her.

Sleet grabbed Manic, who squeezed his hand. "You're not taking them anywhere. You can think and do what you want, everyone has the right to be an idiot, but you cannot make them leave with you."

Aleena waved her hand, freezing both Bartleby and Sleet. "Come now children." She said again, waving her hands.

Sonia shook her head. "No, Mother! I'm not going anywhere!" She said before sleep overtook her and she fell to the ground, followed by her brothers.

The two males could only watch helplessly as she vanished with the three hedgehogs. She would protect her children, even from their own naivete if necessary.

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had to rethink where I wanted this to go. The end destination is still relatively the same but I needed to divert from the original path as it no longer works. Please share what you think. I appreciate your thoughts.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aleena waved her hand, freezing both Bartleby and Sleet. "Come now children." She said again, waving her hands.

Sonia shook her head. "No, Mother! I'm not going anywhere!" She said before sleep overtook her and she fell to the ground, followed by her brothers.

The two males could only watch helplessly as she vanished with the three hedgehogs. The spell faded when she was gone. Bartleby stared with dismay at the place where his wife had been. "No… no… no… She took them. She took my dear Sonia. What do we do? What do we do?" He began hyperventilating until his throat closed up. An inhaler appeared under his nose.

"Stop it! Take your medicine and calm down. Hysterics are not going to help. We have to tell his lordship when he wakes." Sleet said.

Bartleby shook his head. "No, that could ruin everything. He could revert. We have to get them back before he wakes up. But how and where did they go? How do we find them?"

Sleet considered the question. "That's simple. We need to trace her IP address. But it could take a while. How can we be sure that he won't wake up in the meantime? He'll wonder what's going on."

"We… we'll just have to hurry and hope that he stays asleep for as long as it takes." Bartleby said. "We have to get them back." He went to his computer and opened up his administrator's account.

Morning dawned in Grevillea's capital city, the sun rising over the ocean and its light cascading into the various windows of the many buildings that lined the harbor street. In her flat, Aleena made breakfast while she waited for her children to wake. She carefully put in the ingredients, the ingredients for her own breakfast carefully separated out.

She looked over at the murphy bed where the three hedgehogs slept. She smiled lovingly. She had her children home now. This was what she should have done, to begin with.

"Mmmm… what?" Sonia's voice moaned as she rolled over, smacking her lips. "Ugh… why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?" She opened her eyes and sat up. "Bartleby? Where are you?" She looked around her. "Where am I? Where are we?"

Aleena waved her hand to expedite breakfast. "Don't worry my dearest daughter. All is well." She brought over a tray of pancakes, fruit, and sausage for each of her children.

"Mother?" Sonia asked as she breathed a small sigh of relief. "What are we doing here? Where is here? Where is Bartleby?"

"Don't worry about him now. You should eat your breakfast." Aleena encouraged her.

Sonia absently began eating, needing something to do. "What do you mean?" She asked as her brothers slowly woke up.

"Mom?" Manic asked. "What… how did we get here?" His eyes darted all around as Sonic sat up beside them.

Aleena gave them each their own plates. "Eat your breakfast and we can talk." She said as she retrieved her own. They each ate trustingly. "Welcome to what I've called home for the last twenty years. It's a modest one-room flat but that will change. I should have just done this before. We could have been so happy here together."

Sonic shrugged. "It's nice Mom. But we want to know what we're doing here? Ma and Pa are back there. I promised that I'd be home this morning."

Aleena pet his spikes tenderly. "Your Ma and Pa will be alright, Sonic. They won't worry too much. The city has chosen Robotnik so we just need to make new lives here together."

"Mother, we don't want new lives here. We want to go home. I want my husband." Sonia said as she pushed back her half-eaten plate. Her head was starting to feel funny. "Mother… what did you do… Guys, stop… stop eating…" She said before she fell back on the pillow unconscious. It was too late however as her brothers passed out with her.

"Don't worry about anything, my dears…" Aleena kissed each forehead while she fished out Sonia's wedding ring. She took it to her jewelry box and locked it uptight. "Mother knows best."

Once he was logged onto his account, Bartleby pulled up the login records from Aneela. "Okay, she was logging in from this IP address." He got up and let Sleet in.

The wolf put a small flash drive into the computer's USB port and pulled up a program. "With the IP address, this will be easy." His fingers went tippy-tappy on the keyboard while Bartleby watched intently. "Crap! They're all the way in Grevillea. That's a three-day journey. We don't have three days." He said before a bright green light illuminated the room. They both closed their eyes against the blinding light.

"Not to worry, Mr. Lobos…" Oracle announced as he appeared in the room. "That's why I have come. I am going to take us to them."

Bartleby felt hope in his chest. "You wouldn't happen to be the Oracle that Sonia told me about? If you can help us get them back, I would appreciate it."

A three-fingered palm covered his head kindly. "Yes, Lord Montclair. I want you to know that you have my full support. We will go together." He waved his hand and they appeared just outside the flat. "You two hide down in the stairwell until she opens the door." He whispered. He cleared his throat and knocked. "Aleena, dear, it's me."

The door opened slowly. "Oracle?" She opened the door a little more, looking around. "You're alone? Did you see what Robotnik tried to do? It was all a trap…" She began leading him inside until Sleet and Bartleby came up the stairs. "Oracle, did you bring them? You traitor! Get out!" She tried to go inside and close the door but the door was stuck and wouldn't move.

"Aleena, yes, I brought them. I'm sorry, dear, but kidnapping the children wasn't the answer," he told her. "I brought Lord Montclair and Mr. Lobos to make their cases and take them home."

Bartleby held out his hand to Aleena. "Please, Aleena, listen to me. I love Sonia. She is my entire world. I thought you believed me, that you believed I could protect her."

"I believe you to be a stupid little boy who hangs on the lies of your hero." Aleena glared while she heard a moan. She smiled. "But… I'll make you a deal. You ask my daughter if she will return with you. If she agrees, you may take her. Bounty Hunter, I make you the same deal with my son."

Sleet cocked his eyebrow. "Well, that seems remarkably easy. Why do I get the feeling that you've stacked the deck?"

Bartleby glowered. "You think you've done or said something that will stop Sonia from returning home with me. But you're wrong and I'll prove it!" He pushed past Oracle and into the apartment.

Aleena smiled and let them in. "They should be waking up." She indicated the three hedgehogs.

The mink ran over to his slumbering wife. "Sonia, oh Sonia." He picked up her hands as he heard her moan.

"Uhhh… what?" The young princess looked up at the mink. He pulled her into his arms, carrying her lovingly. She didn't respond the way he expected, however. Instead, she pushed away. "Wait, who are you?"

Bartleby gaped. "What? Sonia, don't you know me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't know you." She said to their shock.

Sleet's eyes narrowed as he went to Manic who was waking up. "And I'm guessing that you don't know who I am?" He asked as yellow eyes looked up at him in confusion. "What did you do?" He demanded of Aleena.

Aleena smiled. "Whatever do you mean? My children simply do not know who either of you is. And I must say that neither do I. Now, you both had better leave. Oracle, you are no longer welcome here. Your loyalties leave much to be desired." She took advantage of his shock and cast a spell.

The next thing they knew, all three were standing on the street in front of the building. Bartleby's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "What… what's going on? Why doesn't my wife know me?"

Oracle sighed. "She's used a memory spell of some sort. But try not to worry. It just means this will take longer than I thought. Mr. Lobos, this could be to your benefit. Manic no longer remembers your history so you have the pleasure so starting over with a clean slate while we work to break her spell." He looked to the hyperventilating Bartleby. "Stop, now…. It won't help to go into hysterics and give yourself an asthma attack."

Bartleby shook his head. "But if we don't get them back soon, Uncle will wake up and he'll be worried. If he finds out that Aleena kidnapped them and erased their memories… it could ruin everything. We could end up right back where we started."

"Try not to fear, Lord Montclair. You're assuming that your uncle is going to wake up anytime soon. Forcing our way in will only get the watch called on us." He led them down the street, looking for something as he continued, "Aleena can be most stubborn. But we can still get them back. You just have to unlock the memories that she's blocked from them." He finally found a building that had a vacancy sign on it. "Lord Montclair, you and Mr. Lobos go and request to rent the apartment here. I will be back as soon as I inform Mr. and Mrs. Canis of their son's whereabouts." He vanished, leaving the two men to their task.

Bartleby shook his head slowly. He was so confused. "How could she just erase her memory of me? Why? Sonia, oh Sonia…" He looked at the locket around his neck.

Sleet sighed. "Oracle has given us a plan to get them back. Don't start getting into another panic. It doesn't help anything." He calmly led the way into the building and to the leasing office. "He's right. She thinks she's won. But all she's done is given me a clean slate. It'll be easy to woo him back. And you're just going to start from the beginning with Princess Sonia. She will lose this fight. I promise you that."

AN: Will Sleet be able to keep his promise? Will Aleena's spell be broken or will Bartleby and Sleet end up giving up and returning to Robotropolis after all? Well, you'll have to watch for the sequel to find out.


End file.
